


Healing Old Wounds

by Veloxa



Category: Bleach
Genre: Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Plot, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veloxa/pseuds/Veloxa
Summary: It's been 10 years since the "Death" of the Vizard group and disappearance of Urahara Kisuke. Despite the time that's passed, Shiba Kagura, twin sister to Shiba Kaien, is still fighting to heal from the loss of those dear to her. Despite being suspicious that individuals within the Seireitei had a hand in their deaths, Kagura has little proof and no where to start investigating. As she tries to push through the day to day, she slowly finds herself growing closer to her Captain and he to her.
Relationships: Muguruma Kensei/Original Character(s), Ukitake Juushirou/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

“Again!” Kagura barked out at the formation of Soul Reapers lined up on the barrack’s training ground. “And keep at it until I’m satisfied!”

A collective groan rose up from the ranks, but the men and women assembled all complied and continued their exercises. From the deck, Kagura watched with a critical eye, calling out corrective commentary to individuals when she saw a mistake. 

“Man, I thought I was tough on them.” A familiar voice chuckled right behind her. 

Startled, she spun around to be met with the grinning face of her twin brother. Rolling her eyes and frowning, Kagura turned back around and returned to observing the squad members. “What do you want?”

“Just delivering the mail, no need to be so bristly.” He chuckled, handing a few pieces of paper to her. 

“Sent to the wrong person again?”

“Can you blame them? ‘Lieutenant Shiba’ is pretty vague…”

Sighing, Kagura gently took the letters from his hand and looked them over. Just as she’d begun to read the contents of the first letter, yet another voice sounded right next to her ear. “Anything good?”

“Ack!” Jumping and nearly dropping all of her letters, Kagura turned her head to be met with the dark, smiling eyes of her Captain. “Captain Ukitake! You scared me!”

“Ah. Must have been good if you didn’t even hear me approach. You’re usually the first.” He chuckled softly. 

“Meh…” Looking up, she waved to the group of training squad members. “That’s enough! Go cool off and resume your duties for the day!”

“Yes, Lieutenant!” Responding in unison, the gaggle of sweaty, exhausted soul reapers offered a formal bow before breaking ranks to go clean up.

“And please have someone bring us tea!” Once she’d received an affirmative response from one of the squadmates, she turned to the two men and gestured for them to join her. Never ones to refuse a chance to chat and sip tea, both Kaien and their Captain settled down on the deck as a cool breeze passed through.

“So?” Kaien stared at his twin curiously.

“So what?” Kagura grumped, as she opened the next letter.

“Oh come on. You know what.”

“Mm… ‘fraid I don’t….”

“What’s in the letters!” Reaching over, Kaien tried to snatch one from her hands but she quickly pulled it away. 

“Come now, Kaien.” Captain Ukitake gently admonished the other Lieutenant in his gentle tenor. “That’s no way to go about asking a lady her business.”

“Yeah, see?” She stuck her tongue out at her brother as she returned to reading one of the letters.

“But I do confess…” Their Captain continued in that gentle tone of his, “I find myself curious about what was so interesting you didn’t notice my approach…”

“Really, sir?” Kagura offered him a flat look before sighing. “Fine…”

Their Captain tossed Kaien a subtly triumphant look just as their tea arrived. Passing the two of them cups, Kaien shook his head with a chuckle. “You and your magic, Captain.”

“Nonsense. I simply know how to ask a lady questions appropriately.” Smiling faintly, he took his cup and blew on it gently.

Clicking her tongue and rolling her eyes at the two of them, Kagura reached for her tea and pursed her lips. “They’re courting letters. Men sending me their heartfelt sentiments and wishing that I’ll take them up on their offer to go on various dates.” She commented a bit dryly.

“Oh?” Blinking in surprise, both men leaned in and looked over the letter she currently had in her lap.

“So?” Kaien stared at her.

“So what?” Staring straight ahead so as not to make eye contact, she took a sip of her tea.

“So are you going to accept any of them?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You know why.” She bristled a bit.

“Kagura. It’s been ten years.”

“I know how long it’s been.” She snapped.

“It’s time to move on.” Kaien’s voice had become gentle as he looked at her with a sympathetic gaze.

“I’ll remember you said that if _your_ spouse ever dies.” She muttered bitterly. 

“Now, now, you two.” Ukitake cut in gently. “We mustn't dictate to someone how or how long they should grieve. But,” He continued, placing a hand on her shoulder. “We also can’t let ourselves be trapped by our past. Sometimes, the best way to heal and honor the memories of those who are gone, is to move on and try to find happiness again.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Kagura stared into her tea and closed her eyes for a moment. “You’re right…”

“Is there really no one you find even remotely interesting?” Kaien eyed her with a perked brow.

“No, not really.” She shook her head. “They’re either leeches looking to marry into a noble family or mouth breathers that are looking for ‘traditional’ relationships where I’m a quiet subservient wife pumping out child after child.”

“Wow, they really don’t know you at all, do they?” Kaien cackled and leaned back, sipping his tea casually. 

“Not even the slightest.” Crumpling the letters, she threw them as hard as she could away. 

“Well. Not that I can blame them.” Ukitake grinned and chuckled. Mid chuckle however, he was seized by a coughing fit, his tea clattering to the floor. 

Immediately, Kagura was on her feet, offering him support and gently rubbing his back. “Perhaps we should get you resting, Captain…”

“N-nonsense.” He gasped between coughs. “Just a... small coughing spell.”

“Yes, and then it turns into a week long spell because you don’t rest and get yourself worked up.” She clicked her tongue. “Kaien?”

“Right. Go on. I’ve got everything under control.”

“Thanks. Alright, Captain. Let’s go.” Easing one of his arms over her shoulder, she helped Ukitake to his feet and began walking with him towards his quarters. “Careful now, easy.”

“Really, I’m fine.” He coughed a few times and wobbled on his feet as they continued walking.

“Oh yes. Clearly.” Rolling her eyes, she kept urging him towards the Captain’s quarters. Luckily, they weren’t too far away so the going didn’t take too long. Pushing the door open, she eased him inside and helped him settle on a chair. “Just… wait right there while I get your futon rolled out, okay?”

“Ah, well. Okay. I don’t think I have much choice, do I?” He let out a quiet chuckle which immediately turned into another coughing spell. 

Quick as a flash, Kagura had his futon rolled out and the covers turned down. Returning to his side, she helped ease him out of his chair. “Hold on…” Reaching up, she gently pulled his white haori from his shoulders. “The rest, you can do when I’m not here.” Chuckling, she helped ease him into his bed and folded the covers over him.

“Just like having a wife.” He let out yet another chuckle. 

“Honestly.” Clicking her tongue, she carefully folded his haori and set it aside. Opening his closet, she found a simple, light yukata and set it out for him for when she was gone. “Let me get you some tea and then I’ll be out of your hair.”

“Thank you.” Unwilling or unable to spend more energy arguing, he watched as Kagura flitted about his room getting things together. Her red hair swayed with each motion, almost in a hypnotizing manner. Not too long ago she kept it shot, but as the years had gone on, he noticed that she’d been growing it out. 

Deep auburn locks woven into a braid that fell midway down her back. The only one of the Shiba children to take their mother’s hair color, it somehow matched her eyes perfectly. Much like her brother, she had aqua colored eyes. Eyes that reminded him of the sea. A stern expression settled on her face as she continued to prepare things for him so he wouldn’t have to stress himself. Yet despite that look, she was perhaps one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. 

Her skin was rather fair, unmarred by marks of any kind. Her lips were strangely unremarkable, neither flat nor plump, yet they somehow seemed perfect and only added to her beauty. Long lashes kissed her cheeks each time she blinked, only serving to make her eye color pop. Her brow knotted with concentration as she carefully measured out tea leaves for the kettle now that the water was hot. The look was altogether charming. 

A smile began to cross his lips before he realized his train of thought and quashed it immediately. She was his subordinate. More than that, she was the sister of a trusted friend and he could never break that trust on his honor. 

“Here.” Kagura’s voice cut through his thoughts and he found himself staring into those aqua eyes at close range. “Captain?”

“Ah, my apologies.”

“You know…” She smirked a little bit as she placed an ice pack against his forehead. “You could have found a better way to get me alone.”

“P-pardon?” He stared up at her with wide eyes.

Kagura’s body shook as she tried to stifle her laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. That was a terrible joke, but considering the topic of discussion we were having, I couldn’t resist myself.”

Letting out a little bit of laughter himself, Ukitake placed his hand on the icepack and reclined back into his futon. “Very amusing, Kagura. You had me there.”

“Had to do something to lighten the mood. You seemed rather pensive there for a moment.” Pouring out a cup of tea, she set it near his bedside. “Tea is here, I set out a change of clothes for you. I’ve got one of your windows open to let in the sea air, that should help your lungs a bit. I need to get going and help my brother with things but… if you’d like, I can stop by and check on you in a bit?”

“That… would be nice. Thank you.” He smiled at her. 

“And maybe I’ll send Captain Kyoraku your way if I run in to him too.”

“You don’t need to do that.”

“Well it’s that or he’ll laze about all day. So. We’ll see.” With a final smile, she stood and excused herself from his quarters.

  
  


*************************************************************

Once she returned to the barracks, Kagura headed directly towards the Captain’s office where her and her brother’s desk sat. Seated at his own desk, Kaien looked up at her and quirked a brow.

“How is he?”

“He’s alright. Just needs to rest. I left him with some tea and an ice pack. I’ll probably swing by for lunch and bring him something to eat.” Settling herself at her desk she pulled a stack of papers towards her and began to look them over.

“Mhmm…”

“What?” Glancing up from her work, Kagura fixed her brother with a piercing stare. 

“Oh. Nothing.” A smirk curled at his lips. “You should just change your last name to make it official, is all.”

“Make _what_ official?” Her look turned into a glare.

“I mean, the way you go about it, you may as well be his wife.”

The words had no sooner left his mouth than he was being hit directly in the face with her sandal. “Now you cut that shit out! He’s my Captain and my friend! I’d fuss over anyone the same!” She snapped, standing up from her desk suddenly. 

“Augh! Did you have to hit me in the nose?!” Scowling, Kaien tenderly rubbed at the aforementioned appendage. “All I’m saying is, you could do much worse…”

“And all I’m saying is you’re working alone today.” With that, she stormed her way out of the office. 

****************************************************

  
  
  


Scowling and cursing under her breath, Kagura skulked through town, kicking an occasional pebble as she went. As she weaved through the streets, a sudden shadow fell in the road before her, causing her to pause immediately. Slowly lifting her gaze, she froze as she realized who it was she’d come face to face with. For a long time, she’d practiced keeping herself in control of her feelings and pulse for just such an occasion. Straightening herself up, she forced herself to bow in greeting.

“Captain Tosen.” As she spoke the words, it felt as though they were coming from someone else, that she wasn’t in her body. Perhaps it was better that way.

“Lieutenant… Shiba, is it now?” The man before her returned her greeting. “It’s been some time. Returned to your family name?”

“Yes, Captain. No good holding on to ghosts.”

“I see.” There was a moment of silence between them as he ‘looked’ her over. “Lieutenant, why aren’t you at your squad’s compound?”

“Running errands, Captain.” It was sometimes scary how easily she could bring herself to lie. “Captain Ukitake is feeling unwell today, so while my brother is busy handling things at the compound, I’m handling matters out in town that need doing.”

“Is that so?” Tosen’s ‘gaze’ seemed as though it were trying to pierce through her. 

“It is.” She responded as neutrally as she could manage. 

“Then tell me Lieutenant, why are you so far away from the shops and vendors that would be the most likely place for errands? Surely you can’t have business so far away from the town center?”

“Well, I…”

“Yes?”

“Well--”

“She was looking for me, Captain.” A friendly voice cut through the tension and placed a hand on her shoulder. 

"Ah." There was a hint of disapproval in Tosen's voice. "Captain Kyoraku. I should have figured."

"Well then, if that satisfies your question, Captain Tosen, the Lieutenant here and I will be going."

"Yes. Of course." His 'gaze' turned back to Kagura. "It was a pleasure to see you again, Lieutenant Muguruma. Oh. My apologies. Lieutenant Shiba."

With that, the dark haired Captain spun on his heel and departed. Standing stock still until they were sure he was gone, the moment she was certain, Kagura collapsed to the ground. 

"Woah there." Following her to the ground, Captain Kyoraku wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I'm… sorry…" Trembling, she took a few breaths to try calming herself. 

"Nothing to apologize for, just take a deep breath."

"Captain… Captain Ukitake isn't feeling well today. I… I said I'd send you for company if I ran into you."

“Oh? Is that so? And here I thought I was just making up a story on your behalf.” He chuckled with amusement. Kagura shook her head slowly. “Well then. Why don’t we go visit him together? It’s almost lunch and I could use someone to sip sake with and you seem like you’re in the need of it.”

Kagura had barely heard what he’d said, only nodded her head as she slipped further into her thoughts. Her lack of response drew a frown to Kyoraku’s lips, concern for the woman starting to weigh on him. Without asking, he slipped his arms underneath her and hoisted her princess style. 

“Hold on tight, hm? It wouldn’t do if I managed to drop you. Jushiro would be veeeeery upset with me if I injured one of his lieutenants.” And with that, he leapt to the top of the nearest building and began to speed away towards the squad thirteen barracks.

Kagura was only vaguely aware of what was going on, the smell of pipe and sake meeting her nose as Kyoraku cradled her close to his body. Wind passed her ears as they sped onwards, the sound drowning out nearly everything else. By the time they reached the Captain’s Quarters in squad thirteen, she was nearly catatonic.

“Jushiro!” Kyoraku called out. “Hope you don’t mind but I brought us a guest for lunch.” Sliding open the door, Kyoraku stepped in with Kagura still in his arms.

“I don’t mind, who--” His question died on his lips as his gaze fell on Kagura. Throwing his blanket off, Ukitake was about to leap to his feet when Kyoraku waved a hand dismissively. “What happened?!” 

“Had a run in with Captain Tosen, though as to anything past that… I’m not sure.” Carefully, he eased Kagura down to the floor beside Ukitake’s futon before settling down himself, legs crossed.

Brows knit with worry, Ukitake reached out and gently placed a hand on Kagura’s cheek. “Kagura? Kagura. It’s your Captain. Captain Ukitake. Can you hear me?”

Lost in her own thoughts, the sound of a familiar voice caught her attention. It was quiet at first, as though reaching to her from a far off distance. As she focused on it though, it began to grow louder each time a word was spoken. “... Captain…” 

“Kagura. That’s right. It’s me, Captain Ukitake.”

“Captain…” Slowly she blinked, her eyes refocusing, losing the glazed over appearance. Looking around, it took a moment before she zeroed in on Ukitake. “Captain.” A surge of emotions overcame her without warning and before she could help it, she found herself collapsing into a pile of unrestrained tears. 

“Hey!” Without thinking, Ukitake drew her into his arms and held her gently, letting her sob into her chest. Looking up, he exchanged looks with Kyoraku. When his friend shrugged in return, he could only look back down at the woman in his arms. Softly he pet her hair in an attempt to calm and soothe her. “It’s alright. Let it out. It’s alright.”

It took a few moments, the two men watching on in silence as Kagura continued to weep before she finally began to calm, her sobs slowing, tears drying up. Quieting down, she remained resting against Ukitake’s chest, slowly and quietly breathing in and out.

“Kagura?” 

“I’m sorry…” She muttered a quiet apology, still unmoving from his hold on her.

“Want to talk about it?”

“No.” Shaking her head, she finally sat herself upright and shifted herself from his grip. “Please forgive me. I shouldn’t have had such a visceral reaction to being addressed by my former last name.”

Realizing what had occurred, Ukitake’s eyes went wide before fixing her with a sympathetic look. “Ah, I understand. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

Without meeting his gaze, Kagura stood and bowed to the both of them. “Captain. Captain Kyoraku. Thank you for your concern. I should return to my duties.” Not waiting for any arguments from either captain, Kagura turned on her heel and left the captain’s quarters to find her own room.

“Ah…” Reaching out for the retreating woman, Ukitake let out a soft sigh and let his hand return to his lap with a concerned frown. 

“Quite an interesting woman, that Shiba girl.” Filling his cup with sake, Kyoraku took a sip and smirked at the doorway. “I don’t blame her of course. Even I’m still feeling the sting of losing my Lisa.”

“Mm. They were close too, if I recall.” Ukitake’s gaze drifted to his lap. “To lose a friend is painful. And we as soul reapers understand that some day, we may have to face that challenge. But to lose nearly all of one’s friends… and a husband as well… I’d say she’s managing fairly well, all things considered. Such a thing would probably break a lesser man.”

“Mm. Sounds like you admire her.”

“I certainly do. She’s an amazing woman.”

“Mhmm…”

“What?”

“Oh nothing, nothing.” Kyoraku waved a dismissive hand.

“Shunsui…”

“What? All I’m saying is that you could do worse than the twin sister to the head of the Shiba family.”

“It’s not like that.” 

“Oh? Then my apologies.” Pouring out some more sake, Kyoraku took another drink. 

“Even if it were, that’s not a life I’d inflict on her. She deserves better than a sick old man.” Chuckling derisively, Ukitake reached for the tea she’d prepared for him earlier, staring at the contents of his cup.

“Maybe. But shouldn’t that be up to her to decide? Besides, she’s not that much younger than either of us.”

“Mm.” Bringing the tea to his lips, he drank it in contemplative silence.

“You should let yourself have a little happiness, Jushiro.”

“Perhaps.”


	2. Chapter 2

Tugging at his hair and growling in frustration, Kaien brought his hand down on the top of his desk. "Damn it! What do you mean she's gone again?! That's the tenth consecutive day! Where the hell is she going?!"

"Sir! She's been going to the squad eleven barracks and training there, sir!" The man giving his report saluted.

"Grr… damn it! Doesn't she realize she's needed here?! She has responsibilities!"

"Y-yes, sir!" The reporter trembled a little.

"Woah, what's the fuss going on in here?" A familiar gentle voice filled the silence between yelling as Ukitake stepped into the office. "Something happen, Kaien? Where's Kagura?"

Sighing and dismissing the squad member with a wave of his hand, Kaien turned towards Ukitake. "That's the problem, Captain. For the last ten days she's hardly been around. She leaves before the rest of the squad wakes, comes back well into the afternoon, barely says anything to anyone, and then keeps herself locked in her room. Report has her going to the squad eleven barracks to train every day while her responsibilities here are being neglected. I just don't understand it. It's come out of nowhere. I know I was teasing her a bit the other day but…" sinking in to his chair, Kaien buried his face in his hands. "If I thought she'd take it that badly, I wouldn't have said anything."

"Kaien," Ukitake spoke his name with a soothing tone. "I dont think your teasing is the culprit. You see, the other day she had a run in with Captain Tosen. He apparently called her by her former name."

"Ah--," Kaien stared at Ukitake with wide eyes full of shock. "This is the first I'm hearing of it."

"Captain Kyoraku happened to stumble across the situation and brought her to me in a near catatonic state," he continued. "When she snapped to, she spent a few minutes crying before apologizing and leaving abruptly. That was ten days ago."

"Damn it," Kaien growled as he cradled his head in his hands. "I should have known. It all makes sense now."

"Kaien, dont beat yourself up. You know your sister better than anyone but even you cant know everything." Sighing softly, Ukitake took his own seat and stared at his hands in thought. "Mm. I think I know how to handle this," calling out, he summoned a nearby squad member into the room. "Please send a message to Lieutenant Shiba to see me immediately. You know where she is in squad eleven?"

"Yes, Captain!"

"Good. Now go." 

With a flash, the messenger was off to deliver his captain's message. Letting out another frustrated sigh, Kaien set his paperwork aside and settled next to Ukitake.

"Oh, by the way," Ukitake perked a bit and looked over at Kaien. "What was it you were teasing her about that got her so upset?"

"Ah--" Kaien froze up for a second before rubbing at his neck awkwardly. "Well…"

  
  
  


*****************************************************

Less than an hour later, Kagura strode into the office. Freshly showered, her hair still clung to her face in some places and the smell of mint and lavender wafted faintly from her. Approaching Ukitake, Kagura gave a formal bow before settling before him on her knees. 

"You asked to see me, Captain?"

"Yes," he smiled fondly at her. "I actually have a mission for you. I need you to head to the world of the living and investigate something for me."

"Uh," Kagura blinked a few times. "Me?"

"Normally I'd have one of the other officers do it, but there's been some activity there that I only feel comfortable sending a Lieutenant on. And since you're well versed in combat, you made the most sense for a choice."

"Of course," Kagura bowed to him respectfully. "I'd be happy to go and I'm honored by your choice. I'll get my things ready and head to the senkaimon at once."

  
  
  
  


*******************************************************

Scowling as she reared the message in her hand, Kagura stared up at the shop before her. What she was doing here was beyond her, but this is where the captain told her to go. With that in mind, she leapt to the top of the nearest building and settled herself in to watch the location closely. She was sent to investigate? Investigate she would. 

For hours, nothing of interest happened. Men and women passed by, walking up and down the street in their kimono. It had been quite a while since she'd visited the world of the living and she had to confess, the changes that had happened since had jarred her. As she began to ruminate, motion by the shop caught her attention. 

Sitting upright, she focused intently, eyes sharp as a hawk. As she watched, a figure approached the front door, unlocking it. Her eyes narrowed. Something seemed familiar about the individual. 

Kagura let out a sharp gasp. "It cant be!" 

At first she thought she was seeing things. After all, there was no way. But sure enough, there in a dark green shihakusho and black haori, was a man she had figured she'd never see again.

Hopping down from her perch, Kagura approached the shop without thinking. All she could really focus on was a whirlwind of thoughts and questions that she never had the answers to. As she brought her hand up to push open the door, it opened on its own. Standing before her with a somewhat smug smirk on his face, a man she’d not seen in a decade.

“My, my, my,” snapping open his fan, he brought it to his face to cover his expression. A pair of sharp grey eyes stared at her from beneath a mop of blonde hair. “Look what the cat dragged in. Hello there, Kagura.”

“Kisuke…” the name was uttered in barely more than a whisper as she felt her body god numb.

“You planning on coming in, or do you want to stand there all day?”

“I--,” words failed her as he gestured inside. Her feet carried her forward on their own as she stepped into the quaint little building. Following Kisuke’s guidance, she ambled on through the main room to the back where the living area had been set up. 

“Please, have a seat. Make yourself comfortable,” he motioned to a nearby table with cushions set around it. “I’ll have Tessai make us some tea.”

“Ah-- Tessai--,” another familiar name to her. In a stupor, she managed to settle herself on one of the cushions across from Kisuke. 

Staring at the tabletop as they waited for tea, Kagura slipped into a sort of stupor as she tried to process everything happening at that moment. Ukitake must have known who owned this shop, or at least had some idea. But why would he send her here? What was he trying to accomplish? Unless of course--

“So,” Kisuke’s voice interrupted her thoughts and she immediately snapped her gaze to him. “What can I do for an old friend?”

“Kisuke…” Swallowing, Kagura stared him down for a minute before finding her voice again. “What… happened? And I don’t mean the official story. I know what the official story is and I didn’t believe a word of it. What. Happened?”

“Hm.” Snapping his fan shut, Kisuke’s gaze became intense and cold. “We were set up.”

“Set up? By whom? Why?” She leaned forward, hands on the table.

“Sosuke Aizen.” He answered, the name falling from his lips with venom. “As for why, well… we were just unfortunate casualties. Or so he would have us believe.”

“So… you really  _ didn’t _ kill them…” Tension drained from her body as she slumped in her seat.

“No, I didn’t. Sosuke Aizen and Kaname Tosen were guilty of that crime.”

“Tosen…” The name made the blood in her veins run cold and her stomach churn. The hands she had resting on the table slowly balled themselves into fists so tight her knuckles turned white. “I knew it…”

Kisuke sat in silence as Kagura absorbed the information he’d laid down for her. He could see it plainly now that he was confronted with it, the suffering she’d gone through the last ten years. Ukitake had mentioned it in the message he’d sent but to see it first hand… he couldn’t help but feel sympathy for the woman he’d called a friend.

Perhaps it was because of that old bond and the way she looked so pained, that he felt his heartstrings twinge. After debating with himself internally for a moment, he decided it was only fair to tell her the truth. Ukitake had sent her here to help her heal and that meant leaving no loose ends. No matter how painful.

“There’s more,” he finally spoke up once his mind had been made. “The others. They… they’re not dead.”

“What?” Kagura felt her heart stop in that moment. Eyes wide in shock, they locked onto the man before her. “What do you mean? Kensei is…”

“Alive. But… I must warn you,” his tone turned serious. “Things are different. He can’t come back to the Seireitei. He can’t even go back to the Soul Society in general. He’s not a soul reaper anymore.”

“Then what…”

“I can let him explain.”

As Kagura furrowed her brows and tilted her head at his words, the sound of the sliding door slamming open drew her attention. Starting just a little, she turned towards the sound. Standing there in the doorway, looking as disgruntled as he ever did, stood her husband, his gaze resting on her. 

It was as if everything else in the world froze at that very moment. All sound, smell, feeling melted away into the background as she stared up at the man she’d chosen to spend her life with. Was she dreaming? Was it really him? It looked like him, albeit in different clothes and with a different haircut. The seconds ticked on, feeling as though every one was an eternity. Finally though, she somehow managed to find her voice.

“Ken...sei…” His name came out as barely more than a whisper.

“Kagura.” That voice. That deep, gruff voice. She’d know it anywhere.

“Kensei!” Leaping to her feet, Kagura rushed herself over to him and threw herself into his chest. How she thought she’d never feel him or hear his voice again. And now he was there, right there before her and it was everything she could ever hope for. A few tears rolled down her cheeks as she let herself experience a wave of relief and joy at seeing him once again. 

Standing there in silence, a heavy hand settled atop her head. It wasn’t unusual for him to not show an over abundance of physical affection in front of others, the lack of an embrace or anything more didn’t bother her. After all, she was just happy to be able to feel his touch at all.

“Kagura…” there was a pause. “ _ Just what the hell do you think you’re doing here? _ ” 

The ice in his tone made Kagura tense up. Slowly, she backed away and stared up at him with knit brows. The scowl on his face had deepend and his body language suggested that he was on the defensive.

“Kensei? I don’t understand.”

“Look at you,” He clicked his tongue in disgust. “It’s been ten years and you’re still a mess? Pathetic.” The hands at his side curled into fists. “Do yourself a favor and just move on.”

“But--”

“Just move on, already!” He growled at her. “I can’t come back to soul society. Not ever! Don’t you get it? Whatever Kaname and Aizen did, I can’t come back. None of us can. And you can’t stay here.”

“Yeah, but--”

“For all intents and purposes, Kensei Muguruma is dead. Whatever you had--whatever was there…. It’s gone now. Move on and get a life. I don’t want to see you ever again.” With his piece said, Kensei turned and left just as suddenly as he’d arrived.

Kagura stood frozen in her spot as the words he'd spoken slowly sunk in. Piece by tiny piece, she felt the shattered remains of her heart burst and collapse in a pile of jagged shards. It hurt to breathe. Was this even real? Was this actually happening?

The soft pressure of Kisuke's hand on her shoulder told her yes, yes it was. He was trying to speak to her, but the words didn't quite reach, she couldn't really hear what he was saying. Everything was numb. 

"I…" Was that her voice? It seemed so far away. "I think I should go. I… I need to report to Captain Ukitake…"

Her body was moving, she was going through the motions, but it felt like she was a puppet on a string. Like someone else was controlling her body as she watched from a distance. Disconnected. 

Stumbling through the senkaimon, she made her way back to squad thirteen. How she managed any of it she didn't know. She had no recollection. Everything felt as though it were in slow motion. Delivering her report to Captain Ukitake, it felt like someone else was speaking for her. Before he could try to comfort her or offer his apologies, she stood and excused herself. The calls of him and her brother fell on deaf ears.

Crawling into her futon that night, it felt exactly as it did that night ten years ago. But this time, tears wouldn’t fall. It might be easier if she could cry. She wanted nothing more. Instead she gripped her futon tight and shut her eyes, trying to swallow down all the pain. There needed to be more. Something else for her to focus on. But there wasn’t. She wasn’t even angry at the reveal about Tosen and Aizen. She’d suspected for some time, so their involvement did nothing to surprise her. That night, she fell into a deep and empty sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Pushing the covers off her, Kagura groaned softly and searched for her shihakusho. As she threw it over her shoulders, the body beside her groaned a bit and rolled over to face her. 

“Leaving already?”

“Yes.”

“You should stay a little longer.”

“Can’t. I have work to do today and I don’t want the division to find my room empty.”

Her response was met with a small sigh. “Very well.”

“Don’t be like that.” Kagura glanced over her shoulder at the mop of black hair now turned away from her. 

“Just go. You’re ruining my beauty sleep…” A hand waved her off.

“ _You’re_ ruining your beauty sleep. _I_ tried to be quiet.” Tying off her sash, she looked down at the figure once again. 

“Planning on swinging by for training again today?”

“Don’t know if I’ll have time. Been trying to limit how often I come by so Kaien doesn’t get overwhelmed.”

“Mm.” There was a soft grunt. 

Sighing and plopping down in her now cold spot, she stared over her shoulder again. “What is it, Yumichika?”

“It’s nothing. I’m going back to sleep.” 

Kagura pursed her lips and stared at him for a moment or two longer. “Fine. I’ll see you when I see you.”

“Mhmm.” With that, Kagura stood up and slipped out of his room. Once she was gone, Yumichika lifted his head and stared at the doorway for a moment. “.... See you when I see you.”

Ensuring she was as silent as possible, Kagura slipped from Yuichika’s room and leapt onto the top of the barrack’s roof. It wouldn’t do for people to spot her coming from his room. Rumours would spread and as much as she didn’t want that for Yumichika, she didn’t want it for herself either. Why, she couldn’t exactly place her finger on.

The past few weeks since her trip to the world of the living had seen her really focusing on her work. When she wasn’t throwing herself wholly into her daily tasks, she’d been busying herself training with the members of squad eleven. It was there that she’d really bonded with some of the officers--Yumichika in particular. She wasn’t sure what had prompted her to start spending nights with him, perhaps the desire to feel something other than numb.

Their nights together were enjoyable. Memorable. They’d agreed that it was solely a casual, case by case basis and that they were to keep it as quiet as possible. She didn’t want his reputation to be tarnished as an officer. She didn’t want others to find out. What others though? A face flashed through her mind and she cleared it immediately. Why did _his_ face flicker through her mind? 

“Because I’m going to be late if I don’t get moving.” She reasoned with herself. Clearly that was why. Work was on her mind. So it was only natural for her Captain’s face to be the one she thought of. 

Silently slipping into the squad thirteen barracks, she made her way to her room and opened the door. No one. Of course. What was she expecting? Letting out another sigh, she doffed her clothes and tossed them into the hamper. The next steps had become a routine for her as she mechanically set about washing herself and putting on a clean uniform. Brushing through the long locks of deep red hair, she effortlessly wove it into a simple braid and tied it off. 

Walking out of her room, she made her way to the kitchen, setting about getting some tea and onigiri prepared for breakfast. From there she carried the tray bearing her treats to the office where she placed a cup on Kaien’s desk, followed by a pair of onigiri. Moving to her desk, she set the tray down and began to pore over her work for the day. Uncertain whether or not the Captain would be feeling well enough to join them, she kept his portion on her desk with her own share, just in case she needed to have someone take it to him on her behalf. 

Lately, she’d been having Kiyone or Sentaro do it when Miyako, Kaien’s girlfriend, couldn't do it. Since her return from the world of the living, she’d not seen the Captain as much. Though she wasn’t deliberately avoiding him, she hadn’t been going out of her way to check on him and bring him tea when he was ill. Instead, she’d been delegating those matters to the officers around her while she focused on the other tasks being a lieutenant asked of her.

Buried deep in her thoughts, the sound of the office door slamming open caused her to start and nearly spill her cup of tea. Agitated, she glared at the source of the commotion. 

“Hey, what the hell?!” She snapped. “I nearly spilt my tea everywhere you idiot!”

“Then maybe you should keep it somewhere else, idiot!” Kaien fired back.

“Well maybe you shouldn’t slam doors for no reason, moron!” She snarled.

“Or maybe you should pay better attention to your surroundings!”

“Maybe I should just not make breakfast for you anymore!”

Kaien immediately gasped. “You wouldn’t!”

“I would! Don’t you tempt me!”

“I’ll just steal some of Miyako’s then!”

“Assuming I’d let you.” A calm, serene voice sounded from behind Kaien. Peering her head in, third seat Miyako smiled and waved at Kagura before stepping inside. 

“Mm. Good morning, Miyako.” Settling back into her seat, she offered out some onigiri.

“Good morning. Seems the Captain isn’t feeling well again today.”

“Mm.” Grunting softly, she carefully wrapped up a few onigiri and poured some tea into a bamboo thermos. “Would you mind taking this to him?”

“Well, actually…” Miyako looked at her sympathetically. “Kaien and I are taking a day off, so I’m afraid I won’t be able to.”

“What? Both of you?” She perked a brow and glanced between the pair.

“That’s right.” Kaien puffed up a bit in challenge. “You’ve had things well in hand and it’s been a while since we’ve had some down time. I wanted to spend a day with Miyako and do something nice with her.”

“Oh.” Kagura nodded and then smiled at Miyako, a gesture that didn’t quite meet her eyes. “Then be careful, both of you. And enjoy yourselves.”

“Thank you, Kagura.” Miyako smiled and offered a small bow. 

“I suppose I’ll have Kiyone or Sentaro--”

“They’re both on assignment.” Kaien cut her off.

“I see.”

“Well anyways… try not to work too hard today, sis.” With a wave of his hand, Kaien and Miyako were off, leaving her alone with too much onigiri and tea.

“I feel like I’ve been set up.” She sighed, gathering the food and tea. “Was bound to happen sooner or later, I guess.”

  
  
  
  


*************************************************

  
  
  


After knocking softly on the Captain’s door, Kagura slid it open and stepped inside. It was still rather early and she wasn’t even sure if he was awake yet. If that were the case, she could set out breakfast and be gone before he even noticed her presence. Yes, that was what she would do. Kneeling at the captain’s bedside, she began setting things out as quietly as she could. As she began pouring tea, there was a stirring from the futon. Kagura froze.

“Mmm… hm? Kagura?” That gentle voice. For a moment, she thought she might break down and weep. 

“I’m sorry.” She muttered in barely more than a whisper.

“Eh?” He blinked at her in confusion.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.” 

“No, no. You didn’t. And if you did, it’s quite alright.”

Deafening silence filled the space between them. With her gaze focused intently on the items before her, she didn’t see the way that he stared at her. A mix of apology, heartbreak, and relief to have her in his presence. It took nearly every fiber in his being to keep from reaching out to touch her and make sure she was truly there and that it wasn’t just some fever dream. Her perpetual absence had only served to reinforce just how much he’d grown attached to her since she’d become a member of his squad.

“Anyways,” she broke the silence. “I brought you breakfast. You can’t get better if you don’t have something to fuel you.” Without meeting his eyes, she held out the trio of onigiri that she had made for him. 

“Thank you. Waking up to the food you make has become one of the highlights of my day.” Reaching out to accept them, his fingers brushed against hers.

Kagura froze and tensed. For a moment, the two of them sat there like that. But as reality came crashing back down around her, Kagura withdrew her hands quickly and reached for his tea. Pouring it into a cup, she set it down within arm’s reach for him and then stood up.

“I don’t wish to disturb your rest and Kaien has taken the day off. I should get back to my duties. Please be well, Captain.” After a quick bow, she scampered her way out of his room and back towards her office.

As she rushed away, Ukitake reached out, trying to find the words to convince her to stay, but nothing came out. Sighing softly, he stared down at the rice ball in his hand. He could tell by staring at it that it had been meticulously prepared and shaped. A lot of effort had gone into it. His attention then shifted to his fingers, the feel of her skin against the digits lingered still, warm and soft. 

“My, what a fool I am…” He chuckled self derisively, setting his breakfast down.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day saw Kaien back at his desk, more cheerful that he’d been in some time. Wiggling in his seat, he was almost unbearable to look at until the Captain showed. Avoiding his gaze, Kagura focused on Kaien. 

“Alright out with it. What is it that has you bursting at the seams?” She casually handed a set of onigiri to Ukitake, her gaze still fixated on Kaien.

“He’s been like this all morning?” Ukitake glanced her way.

“Obnoxiously so. So spill it already.”

Standing on his desk, chest proudly puffed out, Kaien stared down at the two of them with hands on his hips. “Yesterday I asked Miyako to marry me and she said yes!”

“Oh? Congratulations!” Ukitake offered a heartfelt smile and clapped for Kaien.

“Congratulations.” Kagura offered her brother a smile that still couldn’t quite meet her eyes. “I’m so happy for the both of you. Have you discussed when the wedding will be?”

“About that! We’ve set it for a few months from now. Obviously we’d like both of you to be there.”

“Of course.” Kagura and Ukitake answered in unison.

“Perfect! And Kagura! I’ve got a special task for you!” Hopping off his desk, he rushed to his sister and leaned in. “Would you… be willing to cater the party afterwards?”

“What--me?” She blinked.

“Please? You’re probably the best cook in all of the seireitei. It would mean a lot to us.”

“He is right you know.” Ukitake nodded. “Your cooking is some of the best I’ve ever had. Even better than the upscale places in town.”

Sighing, cheeks turning a deep crimson from flushing, she nodded. “Fine, fine. Consider it my gift to the two of you. I’ll set things up so it can be buffet style because I’ll be damned if I’m to stand around and serve. I’d tell you to get Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko to do that if that were the case.”

“I’m sure they’ll be policing it anyways.” Kaien gave a chuckle. 

As they continued to discuss details, a lower level squad member knocked on the door and entered with a bow. “My apologies. Just delivering the weekly seireitei bulletin.”

Kagura held her hand out for the paper and began to flip through the pages while the delivery person absconded.

“Anything interesting?” Ukitake peered over the edge, trying to see.

“Mmm… doesn’t seem to b--” Freezing, her heart nearly stopped, the blood draining from her face. There, in ink in the gossip column, was details about her rendezvous with Yumichika. Crushing the paper in her hands, she stood up quickly and walked out of the office without a word.

“The hell?” Kaien glanced at Ukitake who just shrugged in return.

  
  
  


What happened next was a bit of a blur. Her feet carried Kagura to the Squad Eleven compound with the swiftness of the gods. From the time spent with them, she knew each and every one by name. And when she read the name of the person who revealed her secret, she knew who to look for. 

Nothing but rage coursed through her as she smashed her way into the training hall unceremoniously and pinned the officer to the wall by their throat. Everything after that was hard to parse. She’d known that Yumichika and Ikkaku had tried to restrain her. That Captain Zaraki had even gotten involved. She couldn’t remember much after that, everything came to when she was tossed in one of the squad’s cells beside the person she’d assaulted.

Kagura had no way of knowing how long she had been in there when she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Only once a shadow fell over her cell did she dare to look up, faced with the concerned face of her Captain and the expressionless face of Captain Zaraki.

“Care to tell me what all of this is about?” Ukitake asked quietly but firmly.

“I didn’t do anything, I swear!” A voice called out from the cell beside her. “I’m innocent! She just came barreling in and--”

Kagura’s fists hit the bars between their cells as she snarled at him, effectively silencing him. “You shut your filthy mouth. You know what you did! You had no right, NO RIGHT!” She slammed the bars again. 

“Kagura!” Ukitake’s voice rang out, loud and harsh. The sound was enough to cause her to freeze instantly and turn her attention to her captain. She was met with a harsh gaze, one visibly wrought with anger. Anger and disappointment. “I think I’ve heard enough. Captain Zaraki, I’ll be taking her now and returning to our compound where she’ll be dealt with appropriately.”

“Fine, whatever. Get lost.” With that, Zaraki turned and walked out.

“Kagura.” Ukitake’s voice was no less stern, but the volume had returned to his usual level. Gaze dropping to the ground, she said nothing as he opened her cell and removed the cuffs limiting her spiritual powers. “Let’s go.”

Nothing else was spoken. The entire walk back to squad thirteen was made in silence, the air between them tense. Her gaze remained on the ground ahead of her, Ukitake’s straight ahead. He’d heard about her assault on the officer and rushed over as soon as he could. He’d never seen her so out of control before.

Once they had returned to their compound, he guided her to their office and had her sit down in a chair in the center of the room. Kaien looked at her with a mixture of confusion and disappointment etched into his features. Not meeting either of their gazes, she sat herself in the chair as the two approached her.

“Now. Care to explain to us what that was all about?” 

“No.” She answered quietly.

“No?” Ukitake repeated. “No? No’s not good enough!”

The bark of his voice caused her to jump, but she turned her head away rather than answer. Why was she so ashamed to tell him, to let him know the details of what had set her off? There was no shame in it. Then again, why had she even kept it a secret in the first place?

“Kagura…” Kaien’s voice, trying to appeal to her with sympathy.

Biting her lip and clenching her fists, she forced herself to speak. “Because… that officer revealed information about myself and another officer of squad eleven without my permission. Something that I’d been trying to be discreet about.”

“And that was?”

“.... that I was sleeping with fifth seat, Yumichika Ayasegawa and have been for a few weeks now.”

The silence that followed was deafening. She could hear the blood being pumped through her ears. Blood trickled from her hands where her nails had broken skin. Her gaze remained perfectly transfixed to the ground before her.

“I see.” Ukitake’s voice was quiet and an odd quality tinged at the edges of it. “Then I’ve come to my decision. As of this moment, you are to be put on administrative leave until further notice. Your rank will be suspended going forward, pending a review and discussion amongst your peers. I strongly suggest you return to your home estate for the time being. That is all.”

Every one of his words cut her like a knife. She knew she’d earned some manner of punishment, but never expected it to be so harsh. Rising to her feet, she pulled the lieutenant band off her arm and placed it on her desk wordlessly. 

“But Captain!” Kaien stepped in, attempting to defend her.

“I’ve made my decision, Lieutenant.” He turned his gaze to Kaien, his expression brooking no argument from anyone. He didn’t know why he was being so harsh on Kagura. This really was her first offense. At least with his squad. But when she’d revealed why she’d been so upset, something set itself off inside him. Whether he was aware of it or not.

As she reached the door, Kagura paused and then turned. Offering the pair a formal bow, she slipped out into the night. Numb. Everything was numb. She felt like crying, but tears wouldn’t fall. Wandering aimlessly through town, she almost didn’t hear the voices calling out to her.

“Kagura! Kagura, hey!”

Looking up at last, she noticed Yumichika and Ikkaku headed her way. Her feet slowed and she remained in place as they caught up to her.

“Gods, you look horrible.” Reaching up, Yumichika placed a hand on her cheek tenderly.

“We were coming to look for you,” Ikkaku spoke, turning his gaze away. "We dealt with the loudmouth. He's learned his lesson not to gossip again."

Kagura heard, but couldnt bring herself to respond. All she could manage was a nod of the head. 

Pulling his hand away, Yumichika looked her over. "Anyways, we just wanted to let you know. Ikkaku and I are headed out for drinks if you'd like to tag along."

Kagura shook her head. "No thank you." Her voice was quiet, fragile. "I'm… headed home for right now."

"Eh?" Ikkaku looked her over for a moment. "But isn't squad thirteen's compound that way?"

"Yes."

"So where--"

"To my house. The Shiba estate. Please excuse me.” Without further comment, she brushed past the pair and continued her way onward. Ikkaku and Yumichika exchanged glances, Yumichika visibly worried.

“What’s her problem?” Ikkaku muttered.

“Something must have happened.” Yumichika sighed and then shook his head. “She’ll be fine.”

  
  


Kagura barely said anything to her siblings as she shuffled her way to her room. Closing the door behind her, she left the lights off as she crawled into her futon. The looks they had given her, it was likely that Kaien had already told them what had happened. She didn’t want to hear it. Their sympathies or their pitying looks. Kukaku’s attempts to perk her up would only serve to piss her off. No, for now she just wanted the dark. The silence. To be left alone.

It felt like perhaps an eternity that she laid there before a sliver of light disturbed her. Turning her head just slightly, she gazed at the crack in the door, waiting to see what was disturbing her. Her younger brother kneeled at the threshold and spoke with a quiet caution.

“Sister? Someone is here to see you.”

“Fine.” She answered quietly before rolling back over. The sliver of light grew for a moment and then shrunk back down until it was gone. The sound of quiet footsteps approaching broke the otherwise all encompassing silence of her room.

There was a shifting of her covers, then the presence of a body near hers. The faint scent of sake reached her nose. She knew at once who it was. The only person with the audacity to slip into bed with her without a word. Perhaps because he knew he’d be able to handle her if she decided to lash out.

“Want to talk about it?” Yumichika’s voice was quiet, but near.

Kagura’s initial reaction was to reject the offer, tell him no and to go away. But even as she opened her mouth, all that managed to slip out was a quiet sob. Yumichika’s eyes widened at the sound and without waiting or asking for permission as he usually would, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her close.

Kagura turned slowly, burying her face against his chest. Every wall that she’d put up came shattering down in an instant. As he laid there running his fingers through her hair, she sobbed, clutching to him for comfort like one might do a doll. Yumichika said nothing, allowing her to let everything she’d been holding in spill out until she was ready to talk. 

It took some time, but eventually her crying lessened and she was able to calm herself to a degree. Even still, she remained where she was, firmly in Yumichika’s grasp. His presence had become familiar to her, a comfort when she needed it. Yumichika for his part was more than happy to continue holding her, though his expression said anything but.

“Feel better?”

“A little…”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Where to start…” Kagura let out a soft sigh. “I’ve been put on administrative leave. And it’s likely that I’ll have my rank stripped from me.”

“What?!” Yumichika shifted his head to look down at her. “For attacking someone who leaked personal information about you? What if it had been sensitive information?”

Kagura let out another sigh and rested her head against his chest again. “He wouldn’t even listen to my brother argue with him. I just… I feel… so… lost. I was doing fine and then he sent me on that trip to the world of the living and I just…”

“What  _ did _ happen on that trip? You never told me…”

“I can’t. Even if I wanted to, I just… I can’t. Please forgive me.”

“It’s fine, I understand.” He brushed a hand over her hair again.

“I’m… I just… wanted so hard to live up to his image of me. When he made me his lieutenant… I was so happy. Being by his side day in and day out, knowing he had placed all that trust in me. I wanted to honor that. But now I’m just…”

“You made a mistake. A big mistake, but one you realize was a bad decision.” Yumichika soothed her. “You’re still a good soul reaper. You still bring honor to the name. And yes, maybe his faith in you has wavered, but that doesn’t mean you can’t earn it back some day.”

“You’re right.” Her voice was hushed, subdued, followed by a quiet yawn.

“You should get some rest.”

“Mm.” She grunted in agreement. “Stay here with me? At least… just for a little while.”

The request had caught him off guard. In all their nights together, she’d never asked him something so intimate or been so vulnerable. “Of course.”

“Thank you…”

  
  
  


Not generally one to sacrifice his beauty sleep voluntarily, Yumichika felt the need to make an exception this time. Before dawn had even started to break, he had carefully slipped away from Kagura, careful to be as quiet as possible. She needed her rest. Bidding farewell to whatever inhabitants were alive at that hour, he rushed as quickly as he could to squad thirteen’s compound.

He wasted no time once he arrived and walked with purpose until he stood outside the Captain’s office. Knocking once, he waited for permission to enter before stepping inside. The looks of surprise on Kaien and Ukitake’s face made it clear they hadn’t been expecting him, let alone anyone. Placing himself at the center of the room, Yumichika bowed formally.

“My name is Yumichika Ayasegawa, fifth seat of squad eleven.” Standing up straight, he faced both men down with a calm demeanor. “But today, I don’t come to you as an officer of the thirteen court guard squads. I’m here as a friend of someone… who needs  _ someone _ to stick up for her.”

Ukitake and Kaien exchanged glances and then refocused on Yumichika. Fixing them with an even stare, a flicker of anger shone in his eyes as he began to speak.

“Normally, I wouldn’t do something like this. It isn’t my business. But I just spent a whole night comforting a friend because the people she cares about, the people closest to her, have decided to punish her unfairly for struggling to keep herself together. Or did neither of you notice?”

The looks of shame told him everything he needed to know. “Did you just think she was just acting like she has been for no reason? Avoiding you, throwing herself completely into her work and training, smiling but never meaning it. You mean to tell me neither of you thought to ask her? Or thought it was strange?” Clicking his tongue in disgust, he shook his head. 

“Well let me clue you in then. All of this… is your fault.” He stared pointedly at the pair of them. “I don’t know what happened because she says she can’t tell me. But whatever mission you sent her on in the world of the living… broke her.”

“Ah!” Both Ukitake and Kaien let out gasps of shock at the revelation.

“She was trying to escape whatever nightmare you inflicted on her. That’s why she kept herself so preoccupied. That’s why she came to me. She just needed a place to be able to forget. That was all. And every night she spent with me, I’d wake up to her talking in her sleep, pleading with someone to come back. Watch as tears spilled from her closed eyes. And every night, I’d soothe her without her ever knowing. She didn’t want me to see her vulnerable.”

“At least… not until last night. When she asked me to stay with her while she cried her heart out. Because the man she admires more than anything… the man whose standards she wanted to live up to… is punishing her for a situation he put her in.”

Ukitake’s gaze wavered and fell to the floor. Kaien stared down at his desk in shame, neither able to say anything in their defense.

“She was wrong for attacking that officer, it’s true. And she should have some manner of punishment for it. But none of this would ever have come about if you had done your jobs as friends, family, squad members. Shameful. Especially you, her twin brother. Of all people, you should have known and said something. Instead, I’m here, sacrificing my time in order to help her without her knowledge. Because I care about her. More than she realizes and more than I will ever admit to her. So. Do what you will with all of this. If you decide to strip her of her rank, I’ll just ask my captain to put in a transfer request for her. At least then she’ll be amongst people who appreciate her.”

With his piece said and done, Yumichika gave the two another bow and was off, back to his squad before his presence was missed. Ukitake and Kaien sat in silence for a long time. At last, Ukitake broke the silence.

“Why…?” He asked no one in particular. “Why didn’t she say anything?”

“Because.” Kaien answered. “If I know my sister… she didn’t want us to know our attempt to help her failed. Not only failed, but backfired. She… didn’t want us to feel guilty for causing her more pain. Gods… I feel so stupid. I knew something was up but I just… I reasoned it away with her coming to terms with some things.”

“I’m such an idiot.” Ukitake sighed as he covered his face with his hand. “Kaien.”

“Sir?”

“Will you be able to take over the squad for the day?”

“Of course, Captain.”

“I have some business to attend to.” Without further discussion, Ukitake left the office, leaving Kaien to ruminate on his own mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

As much as she wanted to, Kagura had decided she wasn’t going to sulk in her room all day. It was the first time she’d returned home in a while, so she planned to make the most of it. Throwing a haori on over a tight shirt and pair of shorts, she loosely braided her hair and made her way to the kitchen. For a moment, she took the time to bask in it. The size was twice that of what was available in the barracks and seireitei communal kitchens. It was also much better stocked. 

“You know, maybe I could put a request in for expanded kitchens, or place one in my room when--” She cut herself off and scowled a bit. “Never mind. Let’s just get this done.”

For hours, scintillating aromas poured out from the kitchen and its hallway. Not once did she stop as she moved about the kitchen cooking multiple things at once. The staff cautiously slunk in from time to time to carry out dishes for the rest of the household, but were always mindful to not get in her way. She was so intense and focused that she didn’t notice when a visitor had arrived to see her. 

“Mmm… something smells amazing.”

“Yeah, well you can w--” As she spun around to admonish whoever had been audacious enough to infringe upon her when she was cooking. For a moment she froze, eyes wide as they landed on none other than Ukitake himself dressed not in uniform, but in a casual yukata. Her lips pursed for a moment, “... Captain.” 

“I suppose I deserve that.” He let out a soft sigh, looking her over apologetically. “May I have a moment of your time?”

“Sit.” She gestured to a seat at a nearby table. 

“Okay.” Obediently following her command, Ukitake settled himself comfortably at the table, watching as she moved about the kitchen. It was a rare occasion that he got to see her in off duty attire. In fact, this might have been the very first time. Clearly she was in her element, effortlessly moving through the various stations and tending to whatever it was she had cooking. Silently he admired her, the way she moved, her focus, how natural she seemed and how at ease. His spell was broken when a bowl and plate were set before him. “Ah--”

“Eat. And don’t argue. I know you probably haven’t yet today, your face seems a bit drawn and pale. So. Eat. You can talk while you do.” Despite the stiffness to her voice, it was easy to see a hint of worry in her gaze.

“Thank you, but you didn’t have to--”

“If you don’t eat, I’ll feed it to you. Don’t think I won’t.” She warned as she settled with her own food across from him. “It’s not like you’ll be eating alone. I need to as well.”

“Very well…” Not wanting to provoke her ire any further, he reached for his utensils and cut a bite sized piece off his omelet. The moment it hit his tongue, he let out a sigh of approval. “This is fantastic!”

The flicker of a smile passed over Kagura’s lips as she took a bite of her own food. “Thank you.”

“I’m impressed. The fact that it tastes this good while you were also managing other tasks…”

“Eh.” Kagura shrugged a shoulder. “I just really enjoy cooking.”

“It shows.” Taking another bite, he watched her for a moment before lowering his utensils. “Kagura, I want to apologize.”

She froze. The bite of food she had halfway to her mouth hung there for a moment before slowly and gently falling back onto her plate as she stared at him. “What?”

Setting his instruments down, Ukitake left his seat to approach her. Kneeling beside her, he lowered himself in a formal bow as he continued to speak. “I am wholly and truly sorry and beg for your forgiveness.”

Looking all around her to make sure this wasn’t some elaborate ruse, Kagura’s heart slammed rapidly in her chest. This was entirely unexpected, she had no idea what to say or do. “Captain please sit up. Don’t… you don’t… don’t do that.”

“Kagura.” Focusing those intense green eyes on her, he sat up, but remained where he was. “I’ve caused you an immeasurable amount of suffering. Through my attempt to help you heal, I reopened old wounds. As you were trying to cope with the damage, I turned a blind eye partially because I did not notice, and what I did notice, I chose to ignore, assuming you had everything well in hand. When the scales of your pain tipped, instead of trying to understand what caused it, I came down on you unfairly. And so… I am truly, deeply, sorry for everything.”

“Captain…” Kagura stared at him, her eyes swimming with emotion. What anger and resentment she’d held for him melted away at his earnest apology. Deflating a bit with a sigh, she gestured to his seat again. “Apology accepted. Now please… will you eat?”

“Yes,” he smiled softly at her. “Now I will eat.” Returning to his seat, Ukitake grabbed his utensils and dug happily into his meal. “So good…”

Kagura couldn’t help but chuckle as she watched him. “Did you really come all the way here just to apologize?”

“Yes. And… no.” He admitted, setting his utensils down now that his plate was empty. 

“Okay…” She tilted her head to the side a bit. “Also… what’s with the lack of uniform?”

“Ah that. I… wanted to apologize not just as your Captain… but as your friend.”

“Oh…” She smiled at that. “Thank you.”

“As your Captain though,” He focused his gaze intently on her again, “I do have to let you know that you  _ do _ still have to inform you that you do need to be reprimanded for your actions.”

“Yes, I know. I acted inappropriately as a seated officer. Regardless of the circumstances that provoked it.”

“Yes.” He sighed. “But I realized that the punishment I levied was a bit… harsh. And uncalled for. And so, I’d like to revise it.”

“Oh?”

“You are welcome to return to the Squad at any time.” Reaching into his chest pocket, he set her lieutenant insignia down on the table and pushed it towards her. “Though first, your punishment. I wracked my brain trying to think of something that while being a punishment, could be beneficial.”

“Is that so?” Slowly closing her hand around her insignia, she pulled it to her and held it against her chest. “And what did you come up with?”

“I decided that spending time together in some manner would be beneficial. To try and mend the damage that’s been done to our friendship, and to understand one another better. In theory, we’ll grow more accustomed to one another so that if you are ever in pain like this again, I will be able to notice it better. And in turn, hopefully it will build up trust so that you can feel comfortable telling me when you’re hurting.”

“I…” Kagura nodded slowly. “That seems reasonable. Spending time together is a good way to understand how the other thinks and behaves. We’ve been Captain and Lieutenant for a long time now, friends just as long, but we’ve never been as close as we could be. Being able to read one another without words makes for better cohesion.”

“Yes. Not just for work matters, but outside of work as well. I want to be someone you feel you can confidently rely on no matter the issue. And I want you to know that the feeling is mutual.”

“Mm.” Kagura nodded with a small smile. “I like the idea. I assume you have something in mind?”

“Yes. Truth is, you are not the only one who receives unsolicited requests for courting and marriage. As the head of my house, I am relentlessly bombarded with requests for me to marry daughters and sisters.”

“Pretty sure it’s not just because of your status…” She muttered, sipping at her tea.

“What was that?”

“Oh, nothing.” She flashed a smile and waved her hand dismissively.

“Mhmm…” Doing his best to hide the smile that threatened to spread across his face, he continued with his plan. “I would have you come with me to my family’s estate under the guise of being my fianceé.”

Immediately Kagura began to cough and sputter, choking on her tea at his reveal. “I’m sorry, what??”

“What? You won’t have to do anything too intimate, it provides us the time to spend with one another, and has the bonus of warding off unwanted suitors.”

“Ugh,” Wiping tea off of herself, she narrowed her eyes at him. “There’s a catch. What’s the catch?”

“I was wondering if you’d ask.” He sighed a little. "You'll have to dress the part. At least… initially."

"What." Kagura fixed him with a flat look.

"You'll need to wear a kimono, Kagura."

"Tsk." Clicking her tongue, she nodded her head in understanding. "Fine."

“Relax, it won’t be that bad and it won’t be for the entire time.”

“... what do you mean? How long are you planning?”

“A week. Enough time to convince them we are truly in love.”

Sighing, she rubbed her forehead. “Fiiiine…”

“I’m glad you’ve agreed. Now, as much as I’d love to spend more time here at the Shiba Estate… I should really get going.” As he stood, Kagura did as well. “I’ll be back in the morning to escort you.”

“Very well.” With that, Ukitake departed with a smile and a friendly wave. Once sure he was gone, Kagura let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. “A week with the Captain, pretending to be his fianceé… surely nothing could go wrong there.”

Shaking her head and muttering obscenities under her breath, she returned to her tasks, finishing cooking the food she’d started earlier. 


	6. Chapter 6

“I forgot how heavy and uncomfortable these things were.” Kagura sighed as she stood outside the door to the Ukitake estate. Dressed in a purple furisode with pink and blue cherry blossoms swirling around it, she huffed and frowned as she looked up at her captain. She’d made sure to dress the part of a noble lady, choosing the colors she did for their meaning-- love, fidelity, femininity. Her hair had been meticulously pulled back into an ornate design and for once, she even wore a little makeup. “I hope you’re happy.”

“You look…” Ukitake’s gaze swept over her from head to toe, but he was momentarily left speechless. He himself had dressed in a nice kinagashi of deep blue embroidered with the Ukitake family insignia. “I wish I had the words.”

“Augh, I knew I was going to look ridiculous! I should take the makeup off. It ruins everything…” Reaching into her sleeve, she searched for her handkerchief.

“No! No, that’s… that’s not it. But there  _ is _ something missing.” 

“What? What’s missing? I made sure to check over everything…” Frantically, she looked herself over. 

“Here.” Offering his hand out, a piece of folded cloth sat in his hand. Pulling back the top fold, he revealed an intricate kanzashi of pink and red chrysanthemums with several long flutters designed to look like falling flower petals.

Kagura gasped and placed her hands over her mouth as she stared at it, admiring its beauty and intricacy. Lowering her hands, she lifted her gaze to meet Ukitake’s, wide with surprise and appreciation. “... you got this for me?”

“I did.” He smiled and nodded. “May I?”

“Oh! Yes. Of course.” Stepping closer, she bowed her head just a little so he could place the pin in her hair.

“There. Beautiful.”

Reaching up to really make sure it was there, she smiled softly. “Thank you. But… why?”

“Well, it would look strange if you were introducing yourself as my fianceé and didn’t have a proposal gift, yes?”

“I suppose that’s fair.” She hummed a little in thought.

“And also just because I wanted to.”

“Huh?” Blinking at his response, before she could get clarification, he approached the doors of the estate at last. “Hey, wait! I can’t move that fast in this damn thing!”

“Well come on then.” He chuckled, waiting for her to catch up so they could enter side by side. “And remember, call me Jushiro while we are here.”

“What about dear? Honey? Darling?”

“If… you like.” A faint flush cropped up on his cheeks but he looked away in hopes she wouldn’t see it. “Ah--”

Just as they stepped into the main hall of the estate, a young child came running towards them. In a simple yukata and sporting a messy mop of black hair, he wailed loudly and rushed towards Kagura. 

“Yuuto!” A young woman came rushing around the corner as if chasing the small boy. The moment the child was close enough, Kagura knelt down and scooped the boy up in her arms, gently patting his back to help soothe him as the woman caught up to them. Bowing, she apologized as she caught her breath. “I’m so sorry.”

“Hm? Oh, I don’t mind.” Kagura offered a smile and then carefully handed him over to who she assumed was his mother. “I’m glad we could end your high speed chase.”

Chuckling, the woman took her child back and then suddenly gasped. “Oh! Jushiro! I didn’t even realize--” Turning, she shouted down the hallway. “Hey everyone! Jushiro is home!”

“Jushiro is home?” A voice rang out.

“Jushiro?”

“Jushiro’s home!”

Without warning a whole crowd of people spilled out into the hallway, all surrounding Jushiro, smiling and laughing. Several kids played around his feet and the feelings of cheer were easily infectious. Kagura found herself smiling despite herself, admiring the way his family looked up to and adored him.

“Hello, everybody. Yes, I’ve come to stay for a short bit. I even brought an important guest with me.” Glancing her way, he offered out his hand. Sheepishly, Kagura placed hers in it and allowed him to guide her to his side. “Everyone, I’d like to introduce you all to Kagura Shiba. And much to the surprise of you all, I’m sure… I’ve decided to marry her.”

There was a collective gasp and silence as they all absorbed the news and then an explosion of cheers and congratulations. Suddenly their attention shifted from Jushiro to Kagura, bombarding her with congratulations, greetings, and no shortage of questions. For a moment her head spun with the overwhelming attention but Jushiro’s arm around her waist managed to steady her.

Smiling appreciatively up at him, she managed to greet everyone in turn, learning their names and relation to Jushiro. What questions she could answer, she did and somehow, she found herself with Yuuto in her arms again, nestled against her chest. Holding him carefully with one hand on his back, the tot slipped quickly into a comfortable sleep. 

Watching the way she interacted with his family, the way she cradled his nephew, Jushiro couldn’t help but to feel his heart swell to a degree. The gracious way she accepted their overwhelming friendliness managed to sweep away any concerns he had about pulling off this little con of theirs. She blended in almost effortlessly and perfectly so. Something about her holding a child though…

He shook the thought from his mind almost immediately. Best not to go down that road. After their initial greetings, the family swarm began to urge Kagura towards the sitting room, leaving Jushiro to follow a few paces behind. He didn’t mind, it gave him time to silently admire. Slipping into his thoughts, he missed when Kagura glanced over her shoulder to flash him with a gentle smile. 

  
  


With the day’s excitement past, Kagura and Jushiro retired to his room which had been set up for them while they were busy spending time with the family. Once certain they were alone, Kagura let out a long sigh and plopped down onto a nearby zabuton. 

“I’m exhausted…”

“You did great though.” Jushiro smiled and settled near her.

“Yeah? Good. Hopefully I can keep it up for the week. Might be easier once I don’t have to wear this anymore.” She gestured to her furisode. 

“No doubt.”

“Speaking of, could I get your help?” Rising to her feet, she turned her back towards him. “I think my obi is stuck…”

“Oh!” Standing up, he approached and grabbed hold of the material. With careful fingers, he attempted to untie the sash without damaging or over wrinkling it. “Whoever tied this certainly had a sadistic streak…”

“Thanks, Kukaku.” Kagura muttered a little.

“And… there!” The obi came untied, and her furisode loosened, slipping down over her shoulders. 

“Thank you…” Catching it before it could slip too far off, she turned her head to look at him over her shoulder.

“Oh my!” A quiet gasp came from the doorway. Both Kagura and Jushiro turned to see one of the estate staff with a tray of tea and snacks staring at them.

Quickly, Kagura pulled her clothes tight around her to hide anything that could be exposed and Jushiro took a protective step in front of her. Smiling gently at the help, he let out a small chuckle. 

“I’m sorry, we weren’t expecting anyone to come by. You can leave the tray on the table here and be on your way.”

“Ah, of course!” With a blush, the woman scurried over to the table and flashing Kagura a scathing look, she smiled bright at Jushiro and made a hasty exit.

“Charming.” Kagura commented with a flat tone.

“Hm?” He turned to blink at her.

“She just gave me a rather nasty look. I think she’s jealous.”

“Over me?”

“Oh shut up. I know you’re not that naive.” Kagura shook her head and sighed. 

“Well, you know I only have eyes for you.” He chuckled a bit. Kagura paused and blinked at him a few times. “What?”

“Nothing.” Shaking his words off, she gathered up her furisode and moved over to the kimono rack. Carefully, she folded it over the top rack and then adjusted the panels so that the whole thing was neatly on display. “There.”

As she hung her kimono up carefully, Jushiro watched her. Little wisps of dark red hair kissed the nape of her neck. When she moved, bits of her nagajuban pressed to her skin and due to the fineness of the material, one could catch hints of skin beneath. What had caught his attention most though, was some manner of dark marking barely visible through the cloth that ran down her back. 

Perhaps he’d been staring too long, for when Kagura turned around, she canted her head and perked a brow. “Something the matter?” She asked softly.

“Ah… no, I apologize. Just something I never noticed before.”

“What’s that?”

“When you were hanging up your kimono, the cloth of your clothes pulled against your back and… I swear I saw some sort of markings there, but I couldn’t make out what.” Realizing what he had said, he quickly shook his head. “Ah, I’m sorry. That was… inappropriate of me.”

Kagura blinked a moment before it clicked for her. “Oh! I know what you’re talking about. It’s my tattoo.”

“...Tattoo?”

“Would you like me to show you?”

Jushiro stammered for a moment before clearing his throat. “Only if you wish to.”

“Sure.” Turning around so her back was facing him, she loosened her sash and let her nagajuban slip down past her shoulders, to the crooks of her arms. There, in black ink against her pale skin, was the Shiba Clan’s mark, tattooed on her back. 

Though it began just below the base of her neck, it stretched downwards a great deal. Despite the collar of her under robe resting at the bottom of her ribs, he still couldn’t see the entirety of the tattoo. Without thinking, he reached out and gently traced the design with the tips of his fingers. 

At his touch, Kagura took a breath in, her body stilling as his fingers moved. As they moved slowly downwards, her skin prickled ever so slightly with goosebumps. Letting out a just audible breath, Kagura turned her head so she could see him from the corner of her eyes. As his fingers came to a rest at the collar of her under robe, his gaze met hers and lingered. 

Something there made Kagura’s breath catch. The way those deep green pools reflected her within them and still blazed with something else. She couldn’t look away, nor did she want to. Jushiro wasn’t sure what it was, but something urged him to lean down slowly towards her, their faces growing closer bit by bit. She could feel his breath against her cheek, aware yet unaware of how he was drawing closer. 

Her gaze finally shifted, from his eyes to his lips. They were mesmerizing and drawing closer. Each millisecond that passed felt like an eternity. Like time had come to nearly a standstill just to draw this moment out. Swallowing, her eyes fell to a half lidded state. Just an inch or two more. His breath washed against her lips. 

Then came a knock at the bedroom door. The unexpected and jarring sound pulled the two of them out of their trance immediately, pulling away from one another while hiding flushed cheeks. Readjusting her under robe, Jushiro turned his attention to the interruption.

“Yes?” He called out, trying to sound unperturbed.

“Sorry for any disruption, sir.” It was the maid who had delivered their tea. “But I was sent to inform the both of you that the bath is ready should you wish to use it.”

“Ah. Thank you. You may go.”

With his dismissal, the sound of footsteps retreated and both of them let out inaudible sighs. A palpable awkwardness filled the air around them as they struggled to figure out what to do next.

“Well. I… think I’ll go take a bath.” Kagura gave him a slightly forced smile as she brushed past him. 

“O-of course.” He stammered. The moment she was gone, he sank down onto a zabuton and covered his face with a hand. “What the hell are you thinking…” He admonished himself. 

  
  


Kagura sank down into the warm waters of the bath until it reached her nose. Letting out a long breath, she dunked herself fully under and then resurfaced. Opening her eyes, they fell onto the hairpin that Jushiro had given her earlier. She knew that he’d gotten it solely to help feed into the illusion of them being engaged but… she couldn’t help but to want to think it was something more.

Once she realized what she’d thought, she immediately shook her head to get rid of them. That was a dangerous path she did not want to go down. She knew it would only lead her to suffering and she’d had enough of that in her life already. No. It was best not to think about it. Closing her eyes, she relaxed against the side of the tub and did her best to let her worries melt away.

Before she could overheat, Kagura opened her eyes, ready to climb out of the tub. As she reached for a dry towel, she noticed that not only it, but her clothes and hairpin were gone. Her heart stopped for a moment. Standing, she began to search the area, but found no trace of anything. She was stranded, in the tub, with nothing to cover her and no real way to call for help. 

“What the hell do I do…?” Burying her face in her hands, she took a few deep breaths before she heard the bath door open and a few footsteps approach.

“Kagura? Are you in here?” It was Jushiro’s voice.

“Jushiro!” Without thinking, she lurched towards the side of the tub closest to the door. She could see his figure through the paper wall that separated the bath from the rest of the room. 

“Is everything okay?” There was a hint of concern to his voice. 

“No!” She all but sobbed. 

Hearing the distress in her voice, he immediately rushed past the partitions towards her and the bath. “What’s wrong?!” 

“All my clothes are gone!”

“All your--” Finally realizing that she was still nude in the tub, he immediately turned his back to her to offer her some manner of privacy. “All your clothes are gone?”

“I had my under robe, towel, and hair pin all sitting on the shelf here so I could reach them when I was ready to get out but… now they’re all gone…”

“What? Everything?” Shocked, he turned his head towards her, but shifted it straight ahead again when he caught a glimpse of her. Despite her figure being obscured by steam and water, he couldn’t bring himself to stare at her directly.

“What am I supposed to do? I can’t stay in here any longer, I’m feeling light headed.”

“Hold on.” Disappearing behind the partition again, he returned a moment later with a fresh towel. “Here, I’ll step away so you can step out and cool off. And I’ll send someone to fetch you a new set of clothes. Or at least a robe so you can walk back to the room.”

“Thank you…”

Nodding, Jushiro headed for the door to the washroom and called for one of the wait staff. Kagura could hear him issuing orders as she stepped out and wrapped the towel around her body. After a moment, Jushiro peered around the partition with a concerned and intense look. 

“Jushiro?”

“I’d like to escort you back to the room, if you don’t mind.” His voice was stiff and lacked the usual warmth it carried.

“Of course. Please.” She nodded, a strange sense of apprehension building in her. 

“Here, take my haori.” Removing his coat, he swept it around her shoulders and pulled it closed. 

“Thank yo--!” Her words cut off and turned into a slight squeal as he swept her up into his arms, carrying her princess style. 

“Think nothing of it.” He flashed her a soft gaze for a moment before his expression hardened again and he began to carry her towards their room. 

Silence fell between then as he carried her. With very little besides her towel and his haori covering her body, she was keenly aware of his warmth as she rested tucked between his arms and chest. In truth, she found herself mildly surprised. For a man with a chronic illness that would keep him laid up for extended periods of time, his body felt fairly firm against hers. Maybe not as well toned as someone like her brother or Kensei, but certainly not thin and frail. The revelation brought a faint flush to her cheeks and she ducked her head down a bit in an attempt to hide it. Noticing her movement however, Jushiro glanced down in concern.

“Everything alright?”

“Huh? Oh. Yes.” In order to hide the fact that she was blushing from him, she turned her head towards the hallway as though she were trying to pay attention to where they were going. Silence fell around them again until they reached their room.

Sliding the door open, he shut it gently behind them and then eased her down carefully. With her feet firmly on the floor, she glanced up at him again, wrapping his haori tighter around her. 

“What’s wrong?”

Letting out a sigh, he met her gaze. “I asked for the staff to bring you something from the clothes you’d brought with you. But they told me you had no luggage here.”

Kagura let out a soft gasp, her eyes widening. “But we had it brought in. I  _ saw _ it being brought in!”

“Yes, I remember.” His jaw set before he spoke again. “I asked if the clothes you had in the bath with you had made it to the laundry in case they thought it needed to be washed. No one had seen it. I asked about the hair pin as well, no one had seen that either.”

Kagura sank to the floor and pressed her hand to her forehead. Jushiro lowered himself and knelt in front of her, gently cupping her cheek.

“I’m sorry all this has happened. That you’re being targeted like this. I’ve asked my sisters and some of my brother’s wives to go out and buy some clothes for you from the market on the estate’s expenses. Perhaps we should call an end to this charade of ours.”

“Jushiro.” Taking his hand in hers, she smiled up at him reassuringly. “I’m really not upset about the clothes. Truly. If I’m upset about anything, it’s the hair pin. Regardless of the pretenses in which it was given to me, it was still a gift from you and I’m sorry I let it be stolen.”

“But--” He gasped a little bit, his fingers tightening just slightly around her hands. 

“Really. Clothes are clothes, I’ll get over them. And I’m not giving up on this mission of ours. I’ve been rejected and dumped by my actual husband. I’m not going to let some petty or jealous individual chase me away from my pretend soon-to-be one.”

“What do you mean by that?” His brows knit.

“Mm…” Her gaze fell a little bit.

“Kagura?”

As she opened her mouth to answer his question, four different ladies all burst into the room at the same time, carrying multicolored parcels in their arms. With cheers and laughter, they let themselves in, paying no mind to the situation before them. Only once they had wanted to find a place to set things down did they notice the way Jushiro and Kagura were settled.

“Awww! Look at them! They really do love each other!”

“So sweet! I’ve never seen Jushiro look so enamoured!”

“Look at Kagura! She’s blushing!”

“Oh this is making my heart feel like it’s going to burst!”

“Ladies,” Jushiro smiled and chuckled awkwardly at the women. “You completed that task rather quickly.”

“Oh, we were already talking amongst ourselves about dresses and outfits we wanted to dress her up in.”

“Oh yes. If you hadn’t asked, we were probably going to do it anyways.”

“We couldn’t help ourselves.”

“She’s just so pretty!”

Kagura’s blush only deepened until it nearly matched the color of her hair. Releasing Jushiro’s hand, she grabbed onto the haori she was wearing and pulled the collar up so she could hide herself in bashfulness. Taken aback for a moment by how unexpectedly charming the reaction was, Jushiro cleared his throat and stood. 

“Thank you ladies, I’ll have to make sure to make it up to you appropriately for asking this of you so suddenly. But let’s let Kagura have some space so she can get dressed, hm?”

“Oh… boo. Alright.” They pouted but nodded.

“You should really stick around though, Jushiro!”

“Yeah! You’re going to be her husband, you should help her choose!”

“Stick around!” 

Giggling, the four of them shuffled off. Arching a brow suspiciously, Jushiro slid the door shut again and let out an exasperated sigh. After a moment he glanced over his shoulder to Kagura who’d finally peeked out from the confines of his haori. The endearing nature of her bashfulness brought a small smile to his face and he stood, turning to her.

“I never took you for someone so bashful.”

“I’m not, normally. But getting compliments like that from women as pretty as they are…”

“Oh?” Jushiro was taken mildly aback. Did she not realize her own beauty? 

“Anyways. I’ll have to find a way to properly thank your sisters for going out of their way.” Letting the haori rest over her frame normally, she stood and grabbed one of the parcels, turning it over in her hands. “Wonder what they bought…”

“And why they were so adamant that I stay.” Jushiro picked another one up and eyed it suspiciously.

“What the?!” Kagura let out a shout.

“What-- oh my!” Jushiro’s eyes widened as he laid eyes on what Kagura was holding up.

“What kind of sick joke…” She growled softly, turning the piece over in her hands. Perhaps to tease the pair, it seemed the sisters had taken it upon themselves to purchase some manner of lingerie for her. Strappy, lacie, and in a deep blue hue, it certainly would look fetching on her.

Jushiro’s eyes widened and his cheek burned a deep red. Slowly, he turned his gaze down to the parcel in his hand as though it might burst into flame at any moment. With trembling hands, he began to peel away the packaging. 

“Oh thank heavens.” He let out a relieved breath as he pulled out a lovely deep red yukata emblazoned with gold, indigo, and emerald peacocks and their feathers.

“Ohhh…” Dropping the piece in her hands, Kagura scooted over to him and brushed her fingers over the fabric. “Lovely.”

“Mhmm. It’ll look wonderful on you.” He nodded with a smile.

“I wonder how many of these are like the other one.” She stared at the rest of the parcels suspiciously before reaching for another. Pulling away the wrapping, a set of soft silken under robes fell out onto her lap. As she was about to be relieved, something else in the packaging caught her eye. “Really?!”

“What’s that?” Reaching into the wrapping, Jushiro pulled out a set of sexy lady’s undergarments. With a shout he quickly shoved them back into the package it had come from and looked away, his face now a deep red.

“I never realized your sisters were all pranksters.” Kagura stared at the parcel with a flat expression. 

“Yes well, I think they’re all a bit excited over the fact that they think I’m getting married…” 

“Can’t say as I blame them. I’m really excited about Kaien getting married.”

“Mm. He and Miyako are well suited for one another.”

“They really are.” A bittersweet smile passed her lips and she fell into silence as she began to open the other parcels. Luckily, there didn’t seem to be any more risque pieces of clothing hidden amongst the assortment that the women had bought.

“Kagura.” Jushiro’s soft voice broke her from her trance and drew her attention.

“Hm?”

“Earlier. You said something about your real husband rejecting and dumping you. What did you mean?”

“Oh…” Lowering the deep blue yukata patterned with water ripples and koi, she let a long breath out through her nose. “When you sent me to the world of the living… I saw Kensei.”

“You what?!” Jushiro’s eyes widened with shock.

“Mm. I’m assuming Kisuke sent for him or at least mentioned something about me coming.” It felt like ice had been poured on her, coursing through her blood stream. “So when… Kisuke was explaining some things to me, Kensei showed up. Obviously you can guess my reaction to seeing him, but…” Her voice trailed off.

“But?”

“He… told me that he never wanted to see me again. That I… should move on and get a life.” Just as her voice broke, a pair of arms wrapped around her and drew her in. 

“I’m so sorry…” Jushiro whispered as he held her tightly. “I never should have sent you to the world of the living. I’m so sorry. I had no idea…”

Kagura held onto him tightly, as if in doing so, all the pain that she’d kept bottled up wouldn’t overwhelm her and come crashing down. Despite how badly it hurt, how much she wanted to cry, the warmth of Jushiro’s body, the tightness of his embrace somehow soothed her before she even needed it. 

“This is all my fault.” He muttered quietly. “Why… why didn’t you tell me? Why don’t you blame me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to know. Because I knew you were coming from a good place and trying to do what you thought was best for me. Because… you didn’t know. And how could I ever blame you for any of that?” She answered in a hushed voice. “And because… you did the right thing.”

His arms tightened around her. “How? How is this the right thing?”

“Without your push… I’d never have closure. I’d still be holding out hope that someway, somehow… Kensei and I would be together again. And I’d put my life on hold for that moment… only for it to never come.” Burying her face in his chest, she took a steadying breath. “But now… now that the wound has been reopened, the pieces keeping it from fully healing have been removed and I… can properly heal and move on again in time.”

“Kagura.” Placing his hand on the back of her head, he hugged her tightly, resting his chin on her shoulder. “It never ceases to astound me just how strong you are. You’re remarkable and when the day comes that you find yourself in love again… that person will be the luckiest in all of the soul society.”

“Thank you.” A smile passed her lips. “I didn’t say it before, but let me say it now… thank you, Jushiro. For everything you’ve done for me, are doing for me now, and will do for me. I mean that from the bottom of my heart.”

After remaining like that for some time, the pair eventually finished opening the rest of the clothes the sisters had bought for Kagura, folding them neatly up and putting them away until needed. By that time, night had fallen and the pair of them were worn out for the night. As Kagura slipped away to change into one of the under robes, Jushiro took the opportunity to slip into a set of jinbei. Dressed for the night, they rolled out the futon big enough to fit the pair of them. 

“I realize it’s not ideal but… I would like to be close to you tonight in case our unknown trouble maker attempts anything while you’re sleeping.” 

“Yeah.” Kagura nodded her head. “I honestly was thinking the same thing. And besides, we’re supposed to be engaged, right? Might be a little strange if we weren’t sharing a futon.”

“Well… I suppose that’s true.” He chuckled a bit.

Smiling, they lifted the covers and slipped into bed. Shuffling around a little bit, Kagura nestled herself against him, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. Curled up like that, she glanced up at him and thought for a moment. 

“This… won’t hurt your lungs, will it?”

“Hm? No.” He shook his head. “This is just fine. Worst case, I need to roll onto my side, but either way, I will be fine.” 

“Alright. If I need to move, please wake me and tell me.” 

“I promise.” Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled the covers over them both and they drifted off into a comfortable sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Semi Graphic Description of 2nd degree burns

The next morning saw the house waking up to an almost intoxicatingly delicious smell. Originating in the kitchen and spreading through the halls of the estate, whatever was generating the aroma had the house abuzz with curiosity. When it had reached Jushiro’s room, it took a moment for him to register it, as it was a smell he’d begun coming quite familiar with. Cracking his eyes open revealed that the spot in the futon beside him was empty. Patting at it with a hand reinforced that yes, the woman he’d held in his arms all night was no longer there and hadn’t been for some time.

Slowly pushing himself into sitting, he placed a hand to his forehead as he gathered his wits and tried to push off the last trappings of sleep. That scent wafted past his nose again, this time capturing his attention and drawing a small smile to his face. Yes, he knew that smell. Wasting little time, he dressed himself comfortably for the day and gathered with the rest of the family in the main room of the house. 

Zabuton had been spread out around the giant table that sat in the middle of the room. Siblings all gathered around it, chattering excitedly, curious about the smell. Picking out a cushion near the head of the table, Jushiro lowered himself into a crossed leg position and chuckled with happy amusement at everyone’s reactions. Just as they’d begun to notice that Kagura was missing, the woman of the moment herself appeared with trays upon trays of food.

“Good morning!” She greeted everyone in a sing-song voice as she placed trays of omurice down before everyone. Small bowls of miso soup were offered as well, and a small serving of grilled shishamo to round it all out. Tea was poured for everyone and once everyone had been served, she settled onto a zabuton next to Jushiro and planted a quick peck on his cheek before reaching for her own tea. "Morning."

“Uh, Morning.” He flushed faintly at her greeting, reaching for his cup.

“Hm? Oh!” Realizing what she had just done, she flushed a bit in return.

“So, uh… sleep well?” Fumbling around awkwardly, he tried to change the subject.

“Yes! Uh, yes. Very well. Thank you.” It was true. She’d had the best sleep she’d probably had in… well, ever.

“I see you decided to surprise us all with breakfast.”

“Oh… it’ll be a surprise alright.” She hid her smirk as she sipped her tea. As Jushiro hummed in question, as if on cue, several cries of shock rang out through the hall. All four of the sisters who’d gone shopping for Kagura the day before all sat fanning their mouths and chugging their tea.

As Jushiro watched on with wide eyes, Kagura couldn’t help but to start cackling quietly. Lifting a hand, she signaled for some staff to come in and place several cold mochi balls before each sister along with a new omurice. Grateful, the sisters cooled their mouths on the mochi, taking a moment to catch their breaths and turn their gaze to Kagura.

“A gift for the wonderful surprises you left Jushiro and I last night.” She called out. The sisters all exchanged glances and then began to laugh in good nature.

“We love her Jushiro!”

“Shame on you for not bringing her over sooner!”

“You better make sure to marry her!”

“Been a while since we were pranked that good!”

“Well, seems you fit right in.” Jushiro chuckled a little and reached for her hand, giving it a small squeeze. The gesture caused her to blush faintly, but she returned it regardless.

In short order, everyone had finished their meals and sat around amicably, chatting and laughing about anything and everything. Yuuto had managed to find his way back to Kagura, settling himself in her lap quite comfortably. As Kagura involved herself in conversation with the sister beside her, the woman raised her hand for a refill of tea. 

Acknowledging the request, the staff woman from the night before made her way over with a kettle fresh off the fire. As she approached she “caught” her foot on the flooring, sending the kettle and hot water flying at Kagura. The moment Kagura had heard the quiet ‘oops’ that came from the woman’s mouth, she immediately curled herself protectively around Yuuto. 

Hot water splashed across Kagura’s upper back to be followed only moments later by the slam of a cast iron kettle against her body. Kagura let out a shout of pain, but grit her teeth as the pain seared her. Immediately Jushiro was on his feet, requesting that the woman be escorted away and that water, towels, and ice be brought in. As soon as the staff receiving their orders turned to comply, Jushiro was immediately crouching beside her again with concern.

“Kagura!”

“I’m… alright.” She gasped and winced. Looking down, she uncurled herself a bit to check on the boy in her grasp. “Yuuto? Are you okay?”

The small child nodded his head, but finally let out a wail as the adrenaline of being so suddenly surrounded wore off. Seeing the look of pain on Kagura’s face further added to his stress and he wailed with fear and upset. His mother quickly pulled him from Kagura’s arms and consoled him while profusely thanking Kagura for shielding him. 

“I hate to ask this of everyone, but,” Jushiro raised his voice enough to be heard above everyone. “Could you all leave us to have some privacy? I need to get this yukata off her so I can see how bad the damage is.” 

“Of course!” In unison everyone bowed and as quickly and orderly as possible, made their way out of the room, Yuuto screaming for Kagura the whole way. 

“Jushiro…” Kagura spoke his name softly.

“No arguing. You were just seriously hurt. It needs to be tended to.” Without waiting for permission or pausing to listen to any arguments, he slowly eased the dark red yukata off her shoulders. Keeping her back towards him, he peeled the soaked clothing away from her body as gently and slowly as he could possibly manage until it pooled at her waist. 

The skin across the top of her back was red and swollen, white blisters had formed across the affected area along with some more gruesome symptoms of second degree burns. Gritting his teeth as he assessed the damage, the staff finally returned with buckets of water and ice, fresh towels, a ladle, and some bandages. Giving them a nod of thanks, Jushiro dumped ice into the water and used the ladle to pour the cold water slowly and gently over the burnt skin to prevent any further damage. 

Kagura let out a hiss of pain and jerked in surprise, causing a shock of pain to course through her body. She let out another shout and settled herself, allowing Jushiro to work. After several minutes of pouring cold water down her back, he reached for the towels. Minding the blisters that had formed, he gently dabbed at her back, drying it off and inadvertently gathering bits of dead skin. That was good though. The cleaner it was, the better it would heal. 

“I’m so sorry about this…” He uttered quietly as he reached for the bandages. 

“Why are  _ you _ sorry?” She blinked and turned her head slightly.

“Because. This is happening in  _ my _ house because I’m having you pretend to be my fiancée.” Careful fingers began to wrap bandages firmly around her.

“If it weren’t me… it’d be someone else.” She answered quietly. “And who knows how that would go. I’d… rather be the target for someone’s misplaced jealousy, than to let someone else be the focus. I can--” She hissed, “I can take it.”

Jushiro’s fingers paused for an instant. “You… you’re…” He let out a sigh and leaned forward until his forehead touched the back of her neck just above her burns. “You’re far too honorable for your own good, you know.”

“Hardly.” She smiled sweetly at his words.

Pulling back after a moment, Jushiro continued to wrap bandages firmly around her torso, neatly covering the damaged skin. “Let’s head back to our room so you can rest and dress in something clean? I’d leave you here and get something but considering…”

“No, I agree.” Staggering to her feet, she took the arm Jushiro offered out to her and leaned her weight on him. With his assistance, they slowly hobbled their way down the hallway to their bedroom. 

Waiting patiently as he unfolded the futon for her, she eased herself out of the now damp yukata she’d been wearing and shifted to her silk under robe, not minding that Jushiro was there in the room with her. He of course, turned his head and gazed away out of respect for her and continued to set the futon up for her. 

“There.”

“Thank you.” She answered him quietly, slowly settling herself face down on the futon. 

“Hm.” He let out the faintest of chuckles.

“What?” She perked a brow curiously at him.

“It’s just… you’re usually the one taking care of me when I’m unwell. And now the tables have turned.” Settling cross legged beside her, he tucked an errant strand of red hair behind her ear. “Please… if there’s anything that I can get for you. You need only ask.”

“Thank you, Jushiro…”


	8. Chapter 8

The day passed in relative calm, rolling into night as Jushiro remained at her side, tending to her needs. As always, the morning arrived and with some assistance, Kagura dressed in a light yukata and shuffled her way to the main room with Jushiro. Settling in a seat that would keep her a little more protected than the day before, she greeted everyone with a smile. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t cook you all breakfast this morning. I was hoping to make some pancakes.” She gave a playful chuckle.

The rest of the family chuckled and waved their hands dismissively. Yuuto cautiously approached her and settled into her lap once given permission. Despite the warmth and the lively conversation, the mood from the day before had vastly shifted and Kagura couldn’t help but to notice. 

Falling quiet, she focused on her breakfast and once she’d finished and spent some time cuddling with Yuuto, excused herself. Politely declining Jushiro’s offer of assistance, she ambled her way to the center courtyard and sat down. A cool breeze brushed past, picking up locks of her hair that she’d let hang loose that day. 

With a faint smile, she watched as the silvergrass and kikyo flowers danced and swayed. Something about their motions was soothing and the faint hint of their scent wafted to her nose. As their movements began to mesmerize her, she found herself with company all of the sudden. Blinking, she smiled as Jushiro settled himself next to her and offered some tea.

“Oh… thank you.” Smiling, she took the offered cup and blew on it a few times. 

“Everything alright?” The concern in his voice was palpable.

“Yes, I just… wanted to get some air.” She smiled amicably at him. “Been meaning to check the garden out since we arrived, but things have been a whirlwind, have they not?”

“That they have.” 

As they sat there in companionable silence, watching the flowers dancing in the breeze and the deep red and golds of the maple leaves fall and twist, they were approached by one of the sisters. Kneeling beside them, she gave a small bow, keeping her eyes focused on the floor beneath them.

“If I might have a moment?” She asked quietly.

“Of course.” Jushiro nodded.

“The investigation into the staff member from yesterday has concluded. We couldn’t find any of Kagura’s clothes, or any sign of her luggage in general in her personal quarters. Nor were we able to find the hair pin. Seems that she knew she might be investigated or caught and had all traces removed. We did however, find one shred of evidence that would point to her guilt.” Reaching into her sleeve, she retrieved a flutter decorated in pink and red chrysanthemum petals. 

“That’s--” Kagura gasped and reached out for it.

“We found it when we unfolded her futon. It fell out and onto the floor.”

“Where is she now?” Jushiro asked coldly but calmly.

“Waiting for judgement regarding her actions.”

“I see.”

“There’s something else.” The entire time she’d been speaking, the sister had not once met their gazes, her eyes trained on the floor between them or shifting towards the garden. 

“What is it?”

“She claims… that the two of you are acting. That you’re playing us all false and not truly engaged.” She spoke quietly. Reaching into her other sleeve, she retrieved a piece of paper and held it out. “And she offered this as proof of it.”

“Is that…” Jushiro reached out to take the paper. It was the Seireitei bulletin. 

“We… are inclined to believe that it’s hearsay and gossip, as we’ve seen the way you two are with each other but…” Her voice trailed off.

“The article is true.” Kagura sighed. Immediately, both Jushiro and his sister’s gaze snapped to her. “To an extent, at least. I do regularly visit the Eleventh Squad as I find their physical training pushes me to the limit and helps me focus as a Soul Reaper. What that gossip caught, was me leaving after a round of drinks. It’s a tradition that Jushiro is aware of and has given his consent to because he trusts me and knows that I would never betray that trust, and that the individuals I’m friends with are honorable men who would never seek to make advances on me.”

“I see…” The sister muttered quietly in thought. “Is this true, Jushiro?”

“It is.” He nodded without a flicker of hesitation or doubt. “I trust Kagura with all my being. I know she’d do nothing inappropriate. As you can see, news would travel fast if she did.”

“Ah…” Seemingly relieved, the sister let out a freeing sigh. “That is good. We were worried.”

“Nothing to worry over. Though I do understand your concern.” Kagura smiled.

“I’ll let the others know then and keep our villain restrained while we wait for your judgement, brother.” Offering the pair of them a bow, she smiled and made on her way.

Only once they were certain that they were the only ones in the area did they let out a breath of relief.

“That was close…”

“Too close.”

“Very quick thinking on that, by the way.” Jushiro looked her over with a smile.

“Hopefully it’s enough.” She let out a soft sigh and shook her head. “Well… that’s enough excitement for me, for now. I think I’ll head back to our room while you figure out what to do with our thief.”

“Not just thief.” He gestured to her back.

“Mm.” Kagura hummed and nodded. “Try not to be too harsh.”

“Of course.”

With a nod and a smile, she slowly staggered her way towards the bedroom. She was thankful at least, that the only injuries he thought she sustained were the burns on her back. In truth, the real reason she was staggering was due to the broken ribs she’d acquired from the heavy iron kettle slamming into her. She knew that in a few days the bruises wouldn’t be able to be hidden, but at least they weren’t another factor in that woman’s punishment.

  
  


*********************************************************

Jushiro didn’t return to the room until later that afternoon, well after lunch had passed. Kagura was adjusting some of her bandages when what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. Dark purple and blue bruises stretched out across the lower half of her back. It was then that it struck him. The heavy iron kettle had slammed into her at the same time as the hot water. Of course she would have sustained some injury from that. Broken ribs from the look of it. 

Staring at the bruises, he felt his blood boil in ways that it very rarely did. In fact, he was half tempted to turn around and alter the punishment he had decided on for the woman who had done all this. Just as he was making ready to turn, Kagura noticed his presence and looked up, hurriedly pulling her yukata back over her shoulders.

“Jushiro!”

“Kagura… why?” He knit his brows together and approached slowly. “Why did you hide that from me?”

“Hide what?”

“Those bruises.”

“Oh…” Immediately she looked down and away. “Because. The burns were injury enough. She’s already being punished severely for what she’s done, there’s no reason to tack on yet another thing.”

“But Kagura…”

“I understand being jealous, you know?” She shrugged a shoulder. “It makes people do stupid things. It’s not an excuse, but I… well, I pity her a bit. Yearning for someone who for all intents and purposes, she’ll never have.” A wry smile flickered across her lips for the briefest of moments. 

“Alright.” Jushiro let out a soft sigh and settled himself next to her. “But please, don’t feel you have to hide these things from me. Especially an injury that serious.”

“I’ll be alright.” She smiled softly. “But alright. I won’t.”

Giving her an approving grunt, he turned to stand and then offered his hand out to her. “Here, it’s as good a time as any for some tea and I thought you might like to join me in the garden again. Hopefully without interruption this time.”

“Oh!” Taking his hand, she carefully pulled herself up. “That would be wonderful.”

Smiling at one another, they made it as far as the bedroom door when their plans were blocked by one of Jushiro’s brothers this time. Nearly colliding with the man, they both paused and blinked at him in confusion as he stared at them with a grim look. 

“What’s the matter?” Jushiro asked with concern.

“We have some trouble.” He held up several folded pieces of paper, all with seals from important families on them, opened. “Seems our troublesome friend went through the trouble of sending out letters to all the families whose marriage proposals had been turned down, telling them that they were all being played. How the two of you were merely pretending because you had no desire to wed any of them. While normally we’d be able to field any of the complaints from you turning someone down, but this…” He sighed and shook his head. “If it somehow turned out that this all really was just a way to avoid suitor requests, it would cause irreparable damage to both of our families.”

“And to think I was just feeling pity for that woman…” Kagura grit her teeth. “So what can we do? I don’t suppose talking to each family one by one would do anything…”

“It might, but who knows if it would convince them all and if the damage wouldn’t already be too great to fix.” Jushiro shook his head. 

“Then I suppose that settles it.” The brother nodded matter of factly. 

“Settles what?” Kagura and Jushiro exchanged glances with one another.

“You’ll just have to get married sooner rather than later. Tomorrow, in fact.”

“I’m sorry, what?” They both shouted in unison.

“What’s the problem? You’re getting married anyways, right?”

“Well yes, but…” Kagura stammered a little. “What about my back injuries? I wont be able to wear a proper wedding kimono.”

“We can make do with a very nice yukata instead.” The brother shrugged.

“And well… my brother is supposed to be getting married soon. I wanted to wait until after his wedding so as not to upstage him…” 

“Would his woman still be willing to wed him if your house falls to ruin?”

“Without a doubt in my mind.”

“Even so. I’m not willing to wait and risk the futures of my other siblings, my children, or my nieces and nephews. If anything, think about Yuuto’s future.”

Kagura opened her mouth to argue, but then sighed and nodded her head. “At least give Jushiro and I a few hours to talk amongst ourselves. It’d be nice to have some sort of say in our wedding…”

“Of course. You can have until dinner.” With a bow, the brother stepped away and left them alone in a suffocating silence.

“So… that tea…” Kagura managed to stammer out. 

“Kagura…’ Looking down at her worriedly, Jushiro placed a comforting hand on hers.

“You know we don’t have a choice, right?”

“We could still try my idea.”

“You know that won’t work.”

Jushiro let out a long sigh and closed his eyes.

“Well…” She let out a quiet, derisive chuckle. “At least we really are solving our suitor problem…”

“You don’t have to do this you know. I’ll take all the blame since it was my idea.”

“Don’t be dumb.” She huffed and scowled up at him. “What would happen to your family’s reputation in that case? Their future prospects? They don’t deserve to suffer for our choices. I won’t let it happen.”

“You deserve better than to be married to a sick old--”

“I’m going to stop you right there before you finish that sentence.” Kagura’s voice suddenly turned cold. Turning to face him full on, she settled a gaze on him that brooked no argument, a fire flickering in the sea green depths. “Have you ever, in all the years that you’ve known me, known me to commit to something that I don’t wish to do? Even if it was the right and honorable thing?”

“No.” He answered quietly. 

“Do you think now would be any different? I could easily walk away from this. I could probably shoulder all the blame and exile myself from my family and request a squad transfer so there’d be no suspicion cast on you. But I’m taking this route instead.” She set her jaw. “Now, if you’d rather not... if you don’t want to be legally attached to me until we can figure out a better, cleaner route out of this, then by all means. Tell me now. But don’t tell me you won’t go through with this because I deserve better. Because even if there is no way out of this, I could think of worse people to be bound to for the rest of my life. If I had to choose anyone to be stuck with, it would be you. But if you don’t want to on the merit of your own preferences, then fine. We’ll find another way. But tell me now. Do you or do you not want to do this?”

Jushiro could feel his heart slamming in his chest. The way she stared him down, the words that she’d spoken. True, they weren’t a confession of love but they caused him to stir either way. The fire in her eyes lit something within him and without thinking he stooped forward, lips pressing to hers in a desperate, needy way. His arms wrapped around her frame, pulling her body against his, their breaths mingling as he gave in to a desire he’d been suppressing for so long.

“...well?” The sharpness of Kagura's question pulled him to his senses. The daydream seemed so real for a moment, but-- no, it didn't matter.

“You’re right.” Smiling softly at her, he brushed his fingertips over her cheek. “I was busy thinking about what I thought would be best for you, but in reality, I was just coming down on myself. If I were to be stuck with anyone else in this world, I don’t think there’d be any one else I’d prefer more. So it seems we’re settled.”

“Seems so.” Smiling at him tenderly, she gave his hand a squeeze before brushing a hand through her hair. “Guess I need to go into town and buy myself a yukata for tomorrow…”


	9. Chapter 9

Kagura took a deep breath and did her best to relax. Despite her injuries, she’d changed her mind once she’d gone into town and had decided to wear a traditional shirokakeshita kimono for the ceremony. If she were going to do this, she was going to do it right. It wasn’t every day you got married and even if this one was being put upon her, she intended to make the most of it and at least give Jushiro a proper wedding. They wouldn’t have been in this situation had she not gotten in trouble in the first place, after all.

Geometric off white patterns danced along the hem and bottom of the sleeves of her white kimono. All the layers together were heavy and pressed against her burns, but she resolved herself to see this through. The sisters had come in earlier that morning, helping to dress her, pin her hair up, and put her makeup on. They’d been quiet, solemn all morning, unsure of what to say. When it had become unbearable, Kagura finally spoke up.

“You don’t have to tiptoe or hold your tongues around me. I know…” She sighed a little bit derisively. “I know how this all must look and sound.”

Pausing their preparations, the sisters all exchanged glances and then the oldest spoke. “In all honesty, once I’d heard the rumors, I had my doubts. None of us were sure what to think. But the fact that, despite your injuries, despite the short notice… you chose to don a proper kimono and do everything as though you’d had months to prepare… it’s only made us more certain.” Her hard gaze latched on to Kagura’s and held it for a moment before it softened and she smiled. “We realized you really, truly do want this. To be a part of our family. That you really love our brother.”

“Not that we had any doubts about the latter. We can see it just in the way you look at one another.” The other three giggled and tittered. 

“I’m glad…” Kagura smiled and sighed softly. 

As three of them continued preparing Kagura for the ceremony, the fourth sister set out and prepared the kimono for the after party. The hikifurisode was a beautiful red hue with blue and green flowers embroidered into it, the Ukitake family crest in the center of the back in gold. As they were wrapping things up, a knock sounded on the door followed by a familiar voice.

“Hello? May I enter?” Jushiro waited patiently, not wishing to disturb the women as they got ready, but he had something he desperately wished to deliver.

The youngest of the sisters opened the door enough to stick her head through but no more. “What do you want? You cant be here! You should be getting ready!”

“I know, I know!” He waved his hands in surrender. Admittedly, he was a bit let down that he wasn’t able to sneak in a peak at Kagura before the ceremony, but perhaps that was for the best. The anticipation of seeing her in wedding attire, even if it was just a yukata, was something worth waiting to sate. “I wanted to drop this off for Kagura. And could you pass a message along as well?”

“Oh?” In Jushiro’s hand was a pale blue and white sakura hair pin, with white flutters with tiny bells at the end. Speaking loudly enough to catch Kagura’s attention, she responded to Jushiro’s request. “What’s the message?”

“Tell her…” He paused and thought of all the things he wanted to say, but would probably be best left for the wedding itself. “Tell her I know this one isn’t the same as the one I gave her when we got engaged but… it would honor me if she wore it just the same and know as much care and thought went into picking it as the one that came before.”

“Mm… I’ll make sure she gets the message. Now go get dressed before I throttle you!” And with that, his sister slid the door shut on him. Making her way back to Kagura, she held up the hair pin for Kagura to see.

“It’s beautiful…” She muttered quietly, fingers brushing over it softly as she ruminated on Jushiro’s words. 

“Shall I put it in your hair?”

“Please.”

As the sister finished securing it in her hair, yet another familiar voice came ringing down the hallway and caused Kagura to freeze. Slowly, she turned towards the door as it came closer, the shadow of a familiar figure approaching.

“Now where the hell is the woman of the hour?! I have a few choice words for her!” The door flew open with a loud clatter as Kaien filled the space, arms crossed over his chest as he looked down towards his sister. “There you are!!”

“Now wait just a minute here, you can’t just--!” One of the sisters started before Kagura placed a hand on her shoulder.

“It’s fine. That’s my twin brother. He’s always like this.”

“That’s--” The sister looked up at her with wide eyes before turning back to Kaien.

“Kaien. You’re being rude in someone else’s home.” Kagura frowned and sighed. “Honestly. Who taught you manners?”

“Manners? Who taught-- Now listen here!” He pointed at her as he continued to shout. “You want to talk about manners? You’re one to talk, hiding an entire relationship from me!”

“Ladies, would you excuse us?” Kagura smiled politely at the four of them. 

Exchanging worried glances, they all nodded and offered a bow to the pair before slipping out. “We should check on Jushiro anyways. And the reception hall…”

Stepping inside so the ladies could all pass, Kaien waited until they were gone before shutting the door and turning towards his sister again. The feigned anger immediately drained away as he took a moment to admire her in her wedding attire. 

“Honestly. The things you manage to get yourself into.” Crossing the room in a few long strides, Kaien pulled her tightly into his arms and hugged her.

Letting out a soft hiss, she returned the hug. “Ow…”

“Eh?” Kaien released her immediately and looked her over. “I didn’t think I hugged you that tightly…”

“No I just… have an injury. It’s a long story…”

“This whole thing sounds like a long story. Imagine my surprise when I got a letter last night informing me there was going to be a wedding between my sister and one of my closest friends. What the hell happened?”

“A story best left for another day and another place.” She warned him quietly but firmly. “Suffice to say, Jushiro and I were backed into this corner and the only way out would be to destroy the reputation of both our families. So… here we are.”

“Here we are indeed.” Kaien sighed and ruffled his hair.

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Eh? What for?”

“I feel like I’m upstaging you, stealing the light from you and Miyako’s pending wedding.”

“What? What kind of nonsense are you spewing now?” Leaning down, he brought himself eye to eye with her.

“It’s not nonsense. I feel bad because here I am, getting married right befo--” A hand came down heavy on her head, threatening to cause her knees to buckle under her and effectively cutting her words off. 

“That’s enough of that! You think that matters to me?” Flicking her forehead, he crossed his arms over his chest again and glowered at her. “Listen up, because I’m only going to say this once, got it?!”

Kagura swallowed audibly and nodded her head.

“Here it is…” Taking a deep breath in like he was about to unleash hell, Kaien grinned wide from ear to ear. “I’m happy for you.”

“I… what?” She blinked a few times, not sure of what it was she was hearing.

“I said… I’m happy for you. I may not know the circumstances of what brought all of this about but… I’m glad. You deserve happiness. Both of you do.” Placing his hand on her head again, he patted her in a brotherly fashion. “None of us have been blind to it, the way you and the Captain look at one another, treat each other, behave around each other… I’m just glad the two of you finally realized it yourselves.”

Kagura blinked up at him in confusion. The way she and Jushiro looked at one another? Behaved around one another? There wasn’t anything special to it, she acted the way she would around anyone that she cares about. Wasn’t she?

“Right. Anyways. I have something for you.” Reaching into his sleeve, Kaien pulled out a delicate silver chain with a locket attached. “It belonged to mom before she passed away. I’d wanted to give it to you at your last wedding but… I forgot to. At the time I couldn’t believe how dumb I was and I’d been searching for a reason to give it to you since, but could never find the right time. Guess there was a reason for that, huh?” Chuckling, he stepped behind her. “Here, let me…”

Placing her hand on the locket to hold it in place, Kaien fastened it around her neck and then stepped back in front of her again. 

“There... “ Eyes swimming with emotion, he smiled as he looked her over again, head to toe. “Perfect. Jushiro is a damn lucky man. Doubly so because I’m not beating his head in for swooping in to abscond with my sister without so much as a heads up.” Huffing a little, he let out a short sigh. “Anyways. Are you ready?”

“Eh?” She glanced at the arm he offered out to her. It was only then that she realized he’d been dressed in his most formal kimono and hakama for the wedding. “Oh! Right.”

“Idiot…” He sighed as she took his arm. Placing his hand over hers, he began to lead her out of the room and down the hallway to the garden where they were planning on holding the ceremony. 

  
  


Dressed in his best, in his mon-tsuki haori hakama, Jushiro waited nervously for Kagura to arrive. A thousand thoughts swirled around in his head, not the least of which, wondering whether or not she was really willing to go through with all of this or not. He wouldn’t blame her for running away, he knew this wasn’t what she wanted. To be honest, until this morning, he wasn’t sure it was what he wanted either. As his thoughts stormed about, a friendly hand clapped itself on his shoulder.

“Hey, don’t look so worried.” Kyoraku smiled at Jushiro. “She’ll be here. I’ve never known that woman to not follow through with a commitment, you know?”

“Thanks, Shunsui.” Jushiro chuckled a bit anxiously.

“See what I mean?” Kyoraku tilted his head in the direction of the hallway.

“Hm?” Looking up, his breath was stolen away as Kagura came into view. Escorted by her brother, Kagura looked positively radiant in her dress. To him, she seemed some ethereal being too beautiful to be real.

Flashing him a wink, Kaien turned to plant a kiss on Kagura’s forehead before releasing her so she could join Jushiro at his side. Kyoraku stepped away as well, joining Kaien at his side as Kagura approached and stood next to Jushiro with an anxious smile. Together, they approached the shrine side by side and knelt down in the space that had been put together for them.

“You look amazing…” He wondered in a quiet whisper to her.

“You’re not looking half bad yourself.” Kagura gave the flash of a smile.

Falling silent, they focused as the priest approached. Solemnly he commenced the ceremony, blessing the pair of them that they might have long life, happiness, and children. When time came for it, Kaien approached the shrine with an offering from the Shiba family. One of Jushiro’s brothers did the same for the Ukitake family, presenting an offering to the shrine. When it was their turn, Kagura and Jushiro presented their own offering to be blessed. 

As the ceremony progressed, they chose Kyoraku to be the one they thanked in their vows for giving them the ‘push’ they needed. When discussing the day before, they had decided on him as he was Jushiro’s closest friend and had been clued in on the entire situation. Once their vows were said and done, the ceremonial sake was poured for the couple. Drinking first, Jushiro then passed it to Kagura. Repeating the process twice more, Kagura starting the second drink, they concluded the ceremonial portion of the wedding. 

Rising to their feet, Jushiro and Kagura left the garden first, retreating to their bedroom so that Kagura could change her attire. When the door slid shut behind them, she finally let out a long breath and let herself relax.

“Jushiro.”

“Kagura.” Approaching her, he looked her over with a look of surprise and affection. “You look… I thought you were going to go with a yukata because of you ba-- your back!”

“Yeah…” She winced a bit. “Could you… help me please?”

“Of course!” Quickly he set about untying her obi and pulling off layers of kimono until she was in just her under robe.

“Gods…” She let herself sink to her knees with a groan.

“Are you alright? Is there anything I can do?” Kneeling beside her, his brows knit in worry.

“I’m fine… I just… need a moment…” She gasped. 

“Kagura,” He let her be for a few moments. “You didn’t need to go that far. You knew it would hurt you, so why…?”

“Because… despite the circumstances and everything, this  _ is _ a real wedding. We  _ are _ married. I wanted to make sure I gave you a proper wedding. You deserved more than a bride in a cheap yukata.”

“Kagura…” He let out a sigh and shook his head. “Thank you. But please, you don’t need to keep hurting yourself for my sake. Let’s get you situated into something that’ll be kinder to your injuries.”

“Yes, please…” Giving him a weak smile, she rose to her feet and shuffled over to the yukata that the youngest of the four sisters had prepared for her. Shrugging off her under robe, she slipped the yukata over her shoulders and secured it firmly, but loosely enough to give her burns space. Turning back towards Jushiro, she held her arms out and smiled softly. “How do I look?”

“Beautiful.” Closing the distance between them, he reached for one of her hands. “Shall we go entertain our guests?”

“Oh, I suppose…”

  
  


The reception was lively, if a bit impersonal. Ladies from the noble households who had been prospective brides were in attendance with the heads of their household. Several other notable noble families had also attended the affair, and while they all made merry and came to congratulate the newlyweds, it felt as though they were asea with nothing but strangers. Strangers except Kaien and Kyoraku who’d made sure to stick to Kagura and Jushiro like glue, much to their relief. 

“So you know, Kagura, now that you’re married to my best friend, you can start calling me Shunsui.” Kyoraku leaned over Jushiro to fill her sake cup. 

“I  _ can  _ but I wont be. At least, not in front of our respective squad members. In private gatherings… alright.” Lifting her cup in a toast of thanks, she sipped it down.

“So uptight…” Shunsui let out a sigh.

“That’s what I tell her.” Kaien leaned in to agree with Shunsui. “Watch, bet she won’t even call her own husband by name once they get back.”

“Of course I won’t.” Kagura huffed grumpily. “I’m supposed to be setting a good example for our squad members…”

“Oh come on…!” Kaien let out an annoyed sigh and flopped over a bit.

Jushiro let out a good natured chuckle. “She does have a good point, Kaien. Though I like to think most of our members are understanding enough to not make a deal of it.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Kagura simply shook her head and refocused her attention on the food in front of her that she’d been picking at the whole time.

“Hey… wait a minute.” Kaien seemed to come to a sudden thought. “So when are you two planning on coming back, anyways? You still have a few days left of your week-long trip but… aren’t you going to take a honeymoon?”

“I…” Kagura nearly choked on her bite of food.

“Well actually,” Jushiro stepped in to save the day. “Considering how rushed everything has been, we don’t have a honeymoon set up yet. We were honestly planning on waiting until after your wedding to have our own, but circumstances changed. So for now, we’ll have to wait.”

“Whaaaaaat?!” Kaien gasped in shock, slamming his hands on the table as he leaned towards Jushiro. “That’s just unacceptable! You two should be rushing away in marital bliss! Taking time for just the two of you!”

“Ugh,” Kagura clicked her tongue and pushed her brother out of her face. “We’re going to eventually. We just were so preoccupied with getting things ready for the wedding last minute that we didn’t have time to prepare a honeymoon. Geez.”

“Well that just won’t do at all.” Shunsui shook his head. “If you can’t take a full honeymoon just yet, why not spend the last few days you have off on a mini honeymoon? Take a few days to adapt to life as a happily wedded couple.”

“Yeah!” Kaien nodded in agreement. 

Kagura threw Shunsui a dirty look, knowing full well he understood their situation. "And where would you have us go?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Just so happens, I know a nice little cottage with its own hot spring not too far from here."

"You do know I won't be able to use the hot spring, right?"

"Oh right," Shunsui blinked as though he just realized that. 

"What, why?" Kaien furrowed his brows.

"Because of my burns." She sighed.

"Burns? What burns?!"

"The ones on my back. It's a long story…”

"It's alright," Jushiro waved a hand dismissively. "We can still go and find other ways to relax."

"What?" Kagura whipped her head around to look at him and he smiled in return, taking one of her hands in his.

"Just think about it." He gave her hand a squeeze. "Some privacy just you and me. No family to come barging in unexpectedly…"

"Oh…" Taking his meaning, Kagura smiled and nodded. "Well then, who am I to say no."

"Well glad that's settled but, who the hell is going to explain how my sister got burns on her back?!" Kaien shouted.

"Kaien, please. I promise. Once we get back from our honeymoon I'll explain  _ everything. _ " Kagura shot him a meaningful look. Catching it, Kaien nodded and settled himself down.

"Fine. In the meantime, let’s celebrate. Wouldn’t want the food, drink, or occasion to go to waste!”

  
  


"Gods, I'm so tired…" Kagura let herself flop face down into their futon that had been prestaged for them. The reception had gone on most of the day and well into the evening. By the end of it, both Kaien and Shunsui were well and truly soused, prompting Kagura to have the staff set aside a room for the two of them to sleep off their state. 

"That makes two of us." Jushiro sighed with exhaustion as he plopped down beside her. They’d been bombarded with all manner of well wishes, questions, and requests which had taken a great deal of energy to handle without giving anything away. "Are you alright otherwise?"

"Sore but… yes. I'm alright." Turning her head to look him over for a moment, she smiled faintly. "Are you alright?"

"All things considered… yes. I'm fairly well off." Brushing hair away from Kagura's eyes, he settled himself comfortably in bed. "Get some good rest. We'll leave as soon as we can tomorrow."

"It'll be nice to have some privacy again.” Yawning, her eyes drifted shut, drawing a close to a tumultuous day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive the bland chapter this round, transitionary stuff before I get rolling into other things and I've not been feeling well. Thank you all for reading this far though and I hope to add more soon. <3

When they arrived at the cabin the following morning, they were surprised by the figure that awaited them. With her ever congenial smile, Captain Unohana stood in front, ready with a pleasant greeting. The pair exchanged glances, clearly confused and wondering if the other had summoned her or not. Seeing their state of confusion, she let out a small chuckle.

“I see you’re confused by my presence here.” Waiting for them to confirm, she chuckled again. “Lieutenant Shiba sent me. The other one, that is. Seems he was concerned about his sister’s wellbeing but didn’t trust any other officers of Squad Four to be discreet about matters. So here I am.”

“Kaien…” Kagura sighed softly and smiled, nodding her head. “I’ll admit, having you here is quite appreciated, Captain Unohana. Taking it easy isn’t exactly my forte, so if you’re able and willing to help, I’d be much obliged.”

“Of course. Shall we?” Gesturing to the cabin, she beckoned the pair of them in. As Kagura reached for one of their bags, Jushiro gently swatted her hand away and shook his head.

“Not while you’re still injured. You’ve barely managed to make it here walking, I won’t have you injuring yourself further. Even if Captain Unohana is here.” He admonished her softly.

“Jushiro…”

“I’ll be fine. I’m not so weak as all that, so on we go.” Gesturing with his head, he picked up their smallish bags and urged her on.

The inside of the cabin was small but cozy. The main room was certainly enough for the two of them, with a small kitchen and pantry at one side, a low set table for eating nearby, and a fire pit with sitting cushions arranged around it in the center of the room. To one side was a door that led to the bedroom, and off to the final side, a door that led to the bath and small hot spring. 

Seated next to the fire pit, stoking the embers to life, Captain Unohana waited for Kagura to approach. Hobbling her way over slowly, Kagura settled herself down beside the older woman. Once the embers had begun to crackle and a comfortable heat emanated from the pit, Unohana finally turned her attention to Kagura and smiled again.

“May I see your injury?” She asked politely.

“Oh, right.” Slipping her arms out of her yukata, Kagura turned so her back was to Unohana and let the cloth fall around her waist. 

“Captain Ukitake, could you give us some privacy?” Unohana asked without looking as she began to peel away Kagura’s bandages.

“No, it’s-- it’s fine.” Kagura corrected her as Jushiro blinked and had begun to step away. The comment caused both him and Unohana to blink and Kagura shook her head again. “He’s been the one tending to my injuries, so he’d be able to answer any questions you have, and speak for me if the pain ends up too great.”

“Of course.” Unohana nodded and gestured for Jushiro to take a seat.

“Of course.” Though mildly disheartened by her response, he was glad to at least be allowed to be around her. It proved that she trusted him that much at least and for that, he was grateful. Settling himself beside her, he watched as Unohana assessed the state of things. “How bad is it?”

“Well. I’ve certainly seen worse.” Unohana commented noncommittally. “You’ve certainly done a good job of tending to it.”

“Ah. Thank you.” Giving an awkward chuckle, he glanced Kagura’s way. “I did what I could for the injuries I knew about.”

“Oh?” Unohana blinked at him over Kagura’s shoulder.

“I didn’t initially tell him that I suspected I had broken ribs. The bruising didn’t set in until after he’d bandaged me up.” Kagura answered quietly.

“I see.” Unohana nodded. “Well, the good news is that you’ve been healing quite nicely on your own, so this shouldn’t take too long at all.” Hovering her hands close to Kagura’s back, Unohana began to radiate healing reishi into the damaged areas. 

Kagura let out a sharp his as the reishi forced skin and bone to mend, the accelerated pace sending small shocks of pain sweeping through her body. Clutching her hands tight, she shut her eyes, doing her best to withstand the sensations. Watching her as she braced herself, Jushiro couldn’t help but to reach out and take one of her hands in his, offering what support he could. Instinctively she grasped his hand in return. Though she noticed the gesture, Unohana said nothing and continued tending to Kagura’s injuries.

After what felt like an eternity to Kagura, but was in reality more like ten minutes, her back and ribs had been fully healed as though nothing had ever happened to them. Pulling her yukata back up over her shoulders, Kagura released Jushiro’s hand and turned towards Unohana. 

“Thank you so much.” Now facing her senior, she bowed low to offer her thanks and respect. “What can I do to repay you for coming all the way out here for this?”

“Oh… I’m sure you’ll think of something.” Unohana chuckled softly yet ominously. 

“Please. If anything arises in which you need my assistance or I can return the favor in any way, you need only say so.” 

“Oh don’t worry. I will.” With that, Unohana stood and offered a small bow to the pair. “I’ll leave you two to your vacation.”

“Right…” Kagura blinked and watched as the Fourth Squad captain excused herself and left.

With the departure of Captain Unohana, a heavy and awkward silence fell between them. They were alone now, and while the privacy was welcome, it presented a whole new issue. What now? After a while longer, Jushiro broke the silence. 

“Well then.” Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled awkwardly and glanced around.

“Ah. Well…” Kagura sighed a bit. 

“Oh!” The both of them suddenly shouted in unison.

“Oh, were you… about to say something?” Jushiro blinked.

“N-no… no.” Kagura shook her head. “You go ahead.”

“No, it’s alright. Really.”

“Well I… why don’t… why don’t you go take a soak in the hot spring?” She smiled awkwardly at him. “You’ve been taking care of me the last few days and doing a lot of the leg work. You should rest and have a good soak.”

“Oh. I was… just going to suggest the same thing for you.” He chuckled again. “You’ve been dealing with a lot lately and the injuries were really like the icing on top of the cake. You deserve to have a chance to relax in relative privacy.”

“Last time I tried to relax all my clothes and a valued gift were stolen from me.” She wrinkled her nose. “Not… that I’m insinuating that you’d do such a thing, just that I’m still a little on edge from it.”

“Understandable.” Hearing her comment about a ‘valued gift’ perked him up a little. Letting out a breath, he scratched his neck. “Well then… I guess neither of us is using the hot spring, since I don’t feel right using it when you won’t, and you won’t use it because you’re still feeling worried about your clothes. Seems like we’ll have to find something else to do.”

“Guess so.” She frowned and rested her head in her hands. “But what? It’s still too early to make dinner and we had lunch on the way here…”

Once again they slipped into silence, though this time was slightly less awkward than the last. As it stretched onwards, Kagura finally sighed in frustration and stood up. Without a word, she made her way to the bedroom and remained in there for several long minutes. Growing concerned, Jushiro stood and made his way over. As he reached for the door, it slid back open and Kagura nearly slammed into him.

“Ack!” The surprise of Jushiro right in front of her caused her to stagger and stumble backwards.

“Ah! I’m so sorry!” Hand on her shoulders to steady her, Jushiro apologized emphatically. 

“It’s fine. I’m fine.” Shaking off her unsteadiness, she huffed a bit and held up what she’d walked into the bedroom to find. In her hands were a fresh pair of yukatas. One for him and one for her. “Since neither of us is willing to budge on our feelings regarding the hot springs, I figured we could just… soak together. I mean, we’re married now, right? It’s not that strange.”

“Kagura.” He spoke her name softly.

“What? It’s no big deal, we’re adults. It’s normal. Totally normal.” She turned to walk towards the hot springs when Jushiro’s hand on her arm stopped her. Without warning, she was pulled back towards him, her body colliding with his chest as he hugged her loosely from behind.

“Kagura,” he repeated her name again. “It’s alright. Why don’t we sit and talk. I know… I know this isn’t what you wanted, no matter how big a smile you put on and how bravely you marched into it. It’s okay to be upset. To let your guard down. I’m not going to judge you. And I’m not going to be upset. This… isn’t exactly what I wanted either and I’m sorry for putting you in such a situation to start with.”

“I’m sorry…” Kagura’s body trembled a little bit. While he wasn’t exactly wrong, he wasn’t exactly right, either. She felt guilty, so guilty, that her foolishness had caused them to be in a situation like this to begin with. If she had just kept her temper, none of this would have happened. And now Jushiro found himself married to someone he didn’t love and who didn’t love him. 

But was that true? She caught herself wondering about that, but shook it from her mind. It was true that she cared about him, more than most, she supposed. But it… wasn’t like that, was it? No, no. Of course not. He was her superior and she was his subordinate. One who cared greatly about his well being. Yes, that was it.

“Kagura?” Jushiro’s voice broke her train of thought and she glanced up at him.

“Yes?” Her voice was quiet.

“Let’s talk, yes? We’ll have some tea… and we can set down boundaries and guidelines.” He gently urged.

“That’s… a good idea. Yes, okay.” She relented. “I’ll… go put these clothes away and get some tea brewing.”

“Why don’t I make the tea? Set those away and take a moment or two to relax.”

“Thank you,” she let out a breath and nodded.

  
  


After a short bit she returned, a little more calm and relaxed than she had been before. Just in time too, it seemed, as the water for the tea had just finished heating up. She eased herself down onto one of the zabuton around the fire as Jushiro reached for the kettle.

“You have impeccable timing.” He smiled gently, pouring tea out for the both of them. “There… nice and relaxing.”

“Thank you,” She nodded her head appreciatively and stared into her tea cup. “So… where to start?”

“I suppose… with the basics? Sleeping and living accommodations. How would you like to handle that?” He settled himself across from her, watching her with a kind gaze.

“In all honesty… I’ve grown used to sharing a living space with you already. I feel it would be… odd… to change that up now, if you’ve no objections, that is.” She kept her gaze trained on her tea, but her voice remained steady through her answer.

“I am quite alright with that accommodation then.” He nodded. “It makes it simpler too, if someone should come snooping about without our knowing.”

“Well… that’s that then, I suppose. I’ll relinquish my personal quarters in the barracks, in that case.”

“We can have all your things moved over to my room when we get back and whatever doesn’t fit or you don’t want to keep around, we can send to my room at the estate or your room at yours.”

“Yes,” Kagura nodded in agreement. “I suppose… the matter of how to address one another is next?” She glanced up at him with a quirked brow.

“Mm. A good call, what would you prefer?”

“Due to my position, I’d prefer to continue calling you Captain while on duty. At least in public. I don’t want the rest of the squad to think I’m getting special favors or that this happened because I am your lieutenant. It would be better for unit cohesion if we stuck to that. But in private and otherwise, calling me Kagura is fine and I’ll call you Jushiro. If you’re alright with that.”

“Yes, I agree with that thought process. It wouldn’t do to be overly familiar in front of the squad for a host of reasons.” Jushiro blew on his tea and took a sip. “We’ll occasionally be expected to attend functions together.”

“I know. And as much as I hate the events and soirees of the nobility, I’ll do my duty as a member of the Shiba clan and now as an Ukitake.”

“Ah--,” the way she called herself an Ukitake sent a jolt of happiness and hope through Jushiro’s core and to hide the faint smile on his lips, he took another sip of his tea. “Hmm… bathing and other personal matters will be tended to alone unless otherwise requested. Is that acceptable?”

“Yes.” Kagura nodded her head. There was a silence between them for a moment before she spoke up again. “I know there will probably be an expectation for children at some point.” 

“Uh,” Jushiro looked at her and blinked a few times, not quite sure where this was going.

“And I apologize if that’s something you wish for yourself, but as of right now, I’ve no interest in having children.” She stated firmly but gently. 

“Of course.” Jushiro nodded in understanding. “I will admit that I find myself mildly surprised, considering how good you are with them and how taken you seemed to be with my nephew, but it’s not something I would ever ask of you unless you were certain you wanted it. As it is, with my health being what it is, I am not of the mind to have any children either.”

Letting out a soft sigh, Kagura nodded her head. “I’m glad we could come to an amicable agreement about that. I know there will possibly be pressure from the families and I didn’t wish for you to be in an awkward position.”

“Kagura.” The way he spoke her name caused her to immediately lock her eyes with his. “You could never put me in an awkward position regarding that. And you never have to explain to me why you’ve come to that decision. Even had it been that I wanted children of my own, it is not something I would ever expect or ask of you unless you felt the same. Anyone who wants to ask, pry, or push will have to deal with me."

A small smile pulled at Kagura's lips and she let out a soft sigh. "Thank you."

"Of course." Reaching out, he pet her head affectionately. "There's one more matter I suppose we should address, then."

"What? Names? I was planning to change it to Ukitake…" Kagura blinked.

Jushiro froze, his heart leaping into his throat at her statement. Swallowing it back down with a sip of his tea, he cleared his throat and continued. “Ah, no. I thought we might discuss extraneous relationships. Such as yours with Mr Ayasegawa.”

“Oh. Yumichika. I’ve already ended that.” She sipped her tea calmly.

“You-- when?”

“When he came to visit me at my estate.”

Jushiro blinked a few times. That meant that when he’d come to berate him and Kaien, it was despite her rejection. Jushiro swallowed and looked down at his cup of tea. “If you desire it, you may rekindle the relationship. Or any other if you wish. I know this marriage wasn’t one you wanted and to be honest, with my illness acting up on a whim, I may not always be able to satisfy your needs. If you ever decide that’s something you’d like to pursue with me.”

“My needs…” Kagura repeated in a quiet voice before scoffing a bit. “I’ll be fine, Jushiro. I have no intention of having extra relations in addition to our marriage. Regardless of how or why it happened, it happened. We’re married and that’s that. I will be loyal to you. But should you decide that you’d rather pursue someone else, you have my blessing.”

“Not at all!” He declared so emphatically that Kagura was momentarily taken aback. Blinking at him for a moment, he settled himself back down and relaxed before speaking again. “What I meant to say was. I committed to this marriage. From this point on, my loyalty remains with you.”

Kagura nodded her head. “I guess we’re in agreement then.” A small smile tugged at her lips. “I’m glad you suggested we have this talk, it was needed and I was afraid to have it.”

“I’m glad we could agree to things.” Smiling, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead. 


End file.
